Konoha Private All Boys Gakuen!
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: Sakura's a girl who looks just like a boy, and she loves girls too. Her mom decided to send her to Konoha Private All Boy Academy to cure her boys allergy. But a boy in her school knew her secret, what is he to her? Based on Houou Gakuen Misoragumi. AU
1. Chapter 1: That hag!

**Fu-chan's here again!**

**I'm really sorry for the mistake I made there in S T R A W B E R R Y x B L U E B E R R Y ! As I said, it's my first fic….(TT TT) Here is the fic. I don't know if it stinks but read for me. Oh and review please. At least 5. If you like it, tell me and I will do my best to write Chapter 2. **

**This fic is based on a story called 'Houou Gakuen Misoragumi', but Naruto style.**

**Onto the story *ding*, enjoy! *bow***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Houou Gakuen Misoragumi's plot. **

**Edited: 9/5/2011 **

* * *

><p>"You are," 'he' kissed her,"indeed the most beautiful girl that I've ever met, Yori-chan." the pink-haired 'boy' whispered into 'his' girlfriend ear, kissing her once again.<p>

"Saki-cha- What?" the girl named Yori seemed to be shocked when she heard this. The 'boy' blinked. Yori pushed 'him' away a bit and frowned.

"But…Sakura-chan…we are both girls, aren't we?" she asked, blinking innocently.

'_Ha-'_

_***Thunder hits house***_

* * *

><p>"Aww man! I got rejected again!" the pink-haired girl with boy-short pink hair and emerald eyes sobbed into her bed.<p>

"…This is like the 79th time I got rejected in the year. Why!"

"Because you're not a real guy Sakura." Sakura wiped her head to the direction of the voice.

"Mom! How did you get in here?" she jumped up, pointing a finger at her mother. Akane Haruno - her mom frowned.

"Well, the door was not locked…You got rejected again, am I right?" Akane made a face. **(A/N: Like this - T_T) **Sakura nodded, sobbing pityful.

"They (the girls) always said that I'm more interesting than the guys. But then, I couldn't lay one finger on them when I am their lover." she said, tearing up again. Akane sweatdropped and then sighed.

"Like I said, you. Are. Not. A. Real. Guy Sakura. And even your name is not a boy's name." Akane patted her daughter's back, smiling innocently. Sakura suddenly stopped crying and looked at her mom.

"Mom! Can I change school?" she gripped her mother's shoulders and shook them. Akane blinked.

"What? Why!" she asked, shocked because of the sudden question. What's with this?

"I want to go to Kaori-chan's school! I missed her. And maybe there are many other girls. Can I?" she asked, using her super-puppy-face at her mom. Akane just stared at her insane daughter; she knew that that puppy-face won't ever work on her, right? The scene showed Akane with half of her smiling and the other half grinning, showing canines and her face turned dark, a light bulb appeared on top of her head.

"Of course Sakura**-chan**! That's a great idea! I will register for you right away!" and with that, she walked out of Sakura's room gracefully with a smile on her lips, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she leave a celebrating Sakura in her room, jumping on her bed.

Picking up a phone, she dialed a number and waited, and a voice replied after a few seconds, _"Hello?"_

"Uchiha-kun. I'd like to sign the deal please."

* * *

><p>"-gulp- Mom… Ya sure this is a <em><strong>school<strong>_?" Sakura asked turning to her mom. She was standing in front of the school, scratch that, a **castle**. Gaara – her brother – nodded in agreement. Yes. Sakura has a brother. Since she was going to change school, Akane also forced Gaara to enter the school, too. And since Gaara can't do anything about it, he had to listen to his mom.

"Seems like it." Akane grinned. "Well, bye dear, have some years here!" she pushed Sakura into the school yard and then sped off with her father – Shiro Haruno and her sister – Fuyume Haruno, not allowing Sakura to protest anymore.

"Okay, let's go then Gaara!" Sakura grabbed Gaara's wrist and ran too. She has entered hell…Poor little dense Sakura…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Okay, so there's something _**reallllyyy**_ wrong here.

…Hey…Wait a minute... Why is there…

Hold on.

Sakura was standing in the middle of the school yard where many _boys_ are walking into the school, no, throw that into the trash can, _all of them are boys _as she can see. Since the beginning, she didn't even spot **one** girl. She looked down at her uniform, as well as everyone, a dark blue vest-like uniform. Why is that, she thought that she should wear a girl uniform, not this!

"Gaara! What's going on?" she yelled. Gaara turned his head to look at his sister.

"You don't have to yell, ya know. And what do you mean what's going on?" he asked, frowning irritably at her. Sakura made a confused face.

"What- Hey wait, if this is an all-girl school…then why are ya here?" she mused, pointing at the red head. Gaara smirked in amusement.

"Huh? Are you going insane Sakura-nee?" he taunted, attempting to turn away, but Sakura grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. His jade eyes looked right into her emerald ones. Sakura stared back with a stern look.

"Tell me what's wrong." It was more of a demand than a question. Gaara stayed silent for a while, then something hit him.

"_Don't tell your sister anything."_ He smirked, ohhhh, so that's what she meant.

"You will know **very** soon, Sakura-nee-chan." and with that, he walked away. Question marks popped on Sakura's pink head.

"Gaa- Oh, whatever, bastard... I'm going to be late, let's meet up with the…chairman first." The pinkette turned, and walked toward the school's front door.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir, can you show me the way to the Chairman's office." Sakura asked sweetly. The man in the reception looked up and nodded, then put away the newspapers he was reading and took out a map.<p>

"Here. The office is…let see…ah it's here. This is the reception, you go straight forward, passing three door, turn left and then right, then straight again and you will see a door with the phrase "Chairman's Office" on it. Okay?" when he was done, he looked up and smiled at her. Sakura nodded dumbly, she didn't get it. One. Bit. But she didn't want to bother the receptionist again, so she just faked it and walked away. WRONG choice Sakura...

* * *

><p><strong>[After 15 minutes]<strong>

"DAMNIT! Gaara! Where are you you asshole! Help meeeee!" Sakura screamed in frustration. She was in Kami-knows-where. It was a hall, yes. But it was dark and creepy. When she was greeted by silence, she started tearing up.

"I hope he heard my voice. Damn it. Let see the map again." she said rubbing away some tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Godamnit…" she held the map, but there are two problems. One : it was too dark to search for the way, there were only walls, no windows. Two : she saw shit on the map, there's no light.

"Somebody help me…" Sakura whimpered, started to tearing up again.

***Tap… tap… tap…***

Sakura froze. Footsteps. Yay! Her savior! But, she can't be sure. She saw in movies…Is that …ghosts? There are two of them as she heard the mixing of footsteps.

She quietly shuffled her bag and took out a slightly big flashlight that she planned to use it to read books at night. Well, there goes her flashlight.

***Tap. Tap. Tap"**

The footsteps got louder and louder. Sakura's hands trembled in fear as she tightened the flashlight.

***TAP. TAP. TAP"**

She raised the flashlight…

***Skidddddd***

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and the object went down, aiming right into…

…a blonde boy's head.

The boy fell down with a 'thump' and a huge lump on his head.

_***Crickets chirping***_

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Speak to me! Oi! Blondie! Dude, wake upppppp!" she panicked, not caring about two black orbs are staring at her in amusement.

"Wake up…" the pinkette shook the boy's shoulders; he looked half-dead with blood dripping down from his head.

"…uh…" A voice rang up. Sakura turned to the direction of the sound. There stood a boy with raven hair in a chicken-butt style and onyx orbs with a hint of amusement in them. She frowned. Where did he come from? Oh yes, he must be the second footstep she heard there.

"What?" she snapped, turning back to her work – reviving the boy that she just hit. He stared at her but his index finger moved to the blonde zombie.

"I think we should carry him to the nurse." he said, still not taking his eyes off of her. She looked back at the unconscious boy and widened her eyes.

"Oh! Oh yes! Please help me, please! And I'm soo sorry!" so the ravenette began walking to her direction, grabbed the blonde's collar, yanked him up and proceeded to piggy-back him.

"Mood swings much?" he muttered to himself, this came unnoticed by Sakura as she proceeded to took out a hankerchief from her bag.

"Let me wipe his blood off first." she clumsily wiped the crimson liquid off and placed the handkerchief on the blonde's head.

* * *

><p>"He's okay. He will be unconscious for the whole day. But no worries. He'll be fine. Good thing you whacked him not too hard." the nurse (a man) chuckled at them. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and the raven-haired boy smirked at her. Oh! She forgot to ask their names.<p>

"Uh…Hey. What's your name anyway?" she asked. The male looked at her.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And the dobe over there is Naruto. Uzumaki." he introduced him then he pointed at the blonde who is sleeping soundly. She nodded and then remembered that she have to go to the Chairman's office. She turned to him.

"Could you guide me to the Chairman's office? I got kinda…lost later." she smiled sheepishly. "I am really bad at finding ways and … always got lost." Sakura admitted, scratching the back of her head.

'_Like old times?'_

"Hn. Let me show you then." he then motioned her to come with him. They got out of the nurse's office and three minutes later, they were standing in front of a door with the phrase "Chairman's Office" on it.

"Ooh-kayy. That was fast." she whistled, then turned to Sasuke.

"You should get to class now. You must have skipped one class already." she said to him. He smirked.

"Oh don't worry; we're planning to skip the homeroom anyway." Sakura's jaw dropped. Are they delinquents? "So I'll let you here. And when you are done, you will walk by yourself to class. And then get lost and someone will have to go to the nurse again, right?" he finished as she paled then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Can you wait?" she raised a pink eyebrow to him and he just waved his hand.

"Hn. I know what I should do. So shoo, go on." he said. She frowned and pouted. "I give you my blessings. Good luck." Sasuke told her, doing a mock salute. The pinkette raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Hn."

"Antisocial bastard…" she mumbled. He smirked again.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sasuke's so good he has given me the blessings…

Okay, so… The Chairman is creepy.

Let's see. His name was Orochimaru, more like 'Hobo'chimaru!

Crap! He has LONG hair, black, and the pale skin of his that hits to the color 'grey' didn't help either, he's like a **real **zombie. And those yellow snake-like eyes. The tongue too. Is he really human?

"Sakura Haruno, right?" his assistant – a gray-haired man with glassed named Kabuto – asked me. I nodded in my seat, cluching at my pants. Hey, is this a guy's uniform?

"Your mother sent you here. Konoha Private All Boys Academy. And – " Sakura wiped her head up from her pants and looked at him then cut him off from his sentence.

"Wait, what? Pardon me. What's the school name again? Konoha what?" she asked shocked, first slamming the table then regained her cool right after that, her mouth still dropped.

"Konoha Private All Boys Academy, Ms. Haruno." he coughed a little.

"All Boys? What am I doing here?" _'Did I came to the wrong school?'_

"Yes. Mrs. Haruno didn't tell you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"She…didn't say anything about this…" she mentally cursed her mother. The hag, she tricked her…

"Well then, now you know. Back to the – " he was cut off again by…the Chairman, raised up a hand, motioning the grey-haired to stop. Kabuto shut up and Hobo smiled sweetly. Too sweet. At her.

"Well, Sakura-san. You are the first female student here and I have to tell you one thing." he leaned forward.

"Your true identity – meaning your female self – will not be exposed. That is the deal I've made with Mrs. Haruno, your mother. If your identity is reveal, then you will have to leave this academy immediately." he said, still smiling his creepy smile. "Got it?"

"Y-yes." Sakura stuttered while shivering. Orochimaru smiled at her once more.

"Okay. One more thing. You will be staying with…Sasuke Uchiha in room 2406 on the second floor. Here are your dorm keys. There are labels on it for the dorm and your room and a few other cabinets, etc… in your room."

"O-okay." she received the keys, avoiding his cold fingers, _'I'm in the same room as Sasuke…'_

"Very well then. You may dismiss." not waiting for him to say that the second time. Sakura quickly stood up, almost knocking out the chair, fortunate for her, she grabbed it before it hits the ground, picked up her bag and ran for the door as fast as possible.

***SLAM***

"Weird child no?"

"…Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

><p>Sakura panted then sighed out in relieve, she suddenly learned how to breathe again. Out here is so much better then in there. Wonder how that Kabuto guy was able to stay by the Chairman's side for the whole day. If it was her, she would have commit suicide after one day…<p>

"Okay?" a deep voice asked her. She jumped and looked up just to see Sasuke looking down at her with a neutral expression, but his lips twitched upward. She frowned.

"Fuck you…" she mumbled as she pushed herself up and dusted the invisible dirt of her midnight blue pants. Sasuke heard her comment and raised a ink-black eyebrow to her.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"…"

"Look. It's natural for me to be nice to a **girl**, right?" the ravenette said, smirking when he saw Sakura tensed up and stared at him, her jaw hit the floor.

"Y-y-you know?" she asked.

"About **you being a girl**. Yes." his smirk grew into a wide grin as he saw her paled.

"Hey…Don't faint. I will have to carry y – " he said as he leaned in. He couldn't finish since she paled more…and fainted.

"-ou. Oops! Big mistake. Forgot that she have an **allergy **to boys. Great, Sakura. Now I will have to carry you to the nurse too." he then noticed the keys on the floor and smirked. 'She's in the same dorm as me. Well then I will take her to the dorm then.' and he carried her off. "Oh and Sak. Nice to see you again. And welcome to the school."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing this while baby-sitted my b<strong>**aby-bro. He's sooo annoying, he commanded, yes commanded, me to play "Trouble is a friend" for him. Too tiring. **

**Well, one word. REVIEW. Or I'll die!**

**Thanks. Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings to new friends!

**Fu-chan's here *bow*…. (T_T)**

**I can't wait to post this chap. Well, continue on the story. If this time you guys won't review, I'm NOT gonna post more chaps. ():I) I fell great when I read your review.**

**So pretty please. Review after this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>-I" <em>–hm? Someone is calling. Sakura's emerald eyes slowly reopened, there's a blurry figure hovering above her. Black.

"_Oi." _–conciousness slowly slipped in. She recognized this voice. Sasuke?

"Oi." –Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her eyes widen. Sasuke's face is less then two inches near her…She turned green. When she is about to barf, a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare barf in our dorm. It will get dirty." –he threatened. Sakura's whole body shook because she have to hold it back. "Gulp it down." –his voice became cold, Sakura paled and gulped **(A/N: *shudder*)** it down and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Sasuke smirked and released her mouth.

"See? That wasn't so bad, right?" –he grinned wildly. Sakura glared at him, hard. If looks could kill, then Sakura would have been arrested right now for murdering.

"Easy for you to say when you don't have to do it. It's really disgusting you know!" –she yelled at him.

"Hn."

"Bastard!" –and he began to chase him around the building for half an hour straight. Sakura came back to their (Sasuke and hers) dorm while panting. Sasuke came right after her, grinning at her.

"You ran too slow. And you have little stamina." –he said, frowning.

"I'm a girl!" –she retorted.

"Ssh. No need to yell. You don't want your secret to be expose right?" –he smirked at her. Sakura paled.

"A-are you gonna say to anyone about…you know…I'm being a girl?" –she questioned him. He stared at her then smiled slyly.

"Of course I won't. I'm the one who pulled you into this school. Hey and you pale a lot, I noticed." –he laughed. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Never mind the paling part. **You.** Are the one who made me go to this All B-b-b-boys school?" –she half-yelled at him. Sasuke blinked.

"Uh huh." –Sakura was ready to tear him apart but she hold herself back.

'Easy girl, easy…Breath in and out. Slow your heart beat down.' –she thought to herself but she was still shaking up a bit. That guy…why is he so…Argh!

"Never mind that. You and mom are both villains." –she mumbled after calming down.

"Well then, here's your spare uniforms and stuffs." –he tossed her some boxes and a pile of clothes in plastic bags. "You will start school tomorrow. In the morning after we eat breakfast I will lead you to class." –he said.

"Thanks. Mention of time, what time is it?" –she asked him, frowning at the shitload of stuffs in the floor, her spare uniforms in her arms as she hugged them.

"Seven-forty-two in the evening. You should take a bath." –he said after checking the clock on the dorm's wall. Sakura's eyes widen.

"What? How long have I slept?" –she panicked. One day has passed.

"About 18 hours since yesterday. I think that because you haven't eat anything and then you barfed so you was exhausted. You also catched a small cold." –he said emotionless.

"…My god…" –Sakura cubbed her face with both of her palms and sighed. "Well whatever. I should go to bath." –she stood up and looked around.

"The bathroom is over there. The red-wooden door." –he said pointing at the red door but not taking his eyes off of the books he's currently reading. He also has glasses on but he still look fine. **(A/N: that's what Sakura thinks. She likes girls so she couldn't said him hot. It will hurt her pride…)**

"Gee thanks. What are you reading there, Sas?" –she asked, tilting her head to see the title. Sasuke lifted the book up a bit for her to see the cover. It said "Laws of Japan". She blinked.

"Why do you read this?" –she asked him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I want to be a lawyer." –he said. "Now then go to bath. You smell."

"I do? Okay I'm going to bath." –she blushed and rushed to the door. But she stopped as she thought of something and turned to Sasuke again.

"Hey Sasuke. Wanna see your friend after this?" –she questioned him. He lifted his eyes from the book and turned to her.

"The dope?" –he asked. She shrugged.

"If it's the way you called him. The blonde one, Nazumo? Nakuto? What's his name again?"

"Naruto. So you remembered my name but him you didn't. You like me didn't you?" –he smirked. Sakura flushed.

"What? I hate boys! I definitely don't like **you**!" –she said pointing at him. Sasuke's smirk faded away, Sakura flinched. Sasuke turned to the books again.

"Well, he left two hours before you woke up. So we will see him at his dorm then." –he said coldly to her. She frowned. What did she do?

"Okay…I better bathe fast." –and she slammed the bathroom's door shut.

Sakura stripped and stepped into the hot water when it was done. She moaned in pleasure.

"It's soo nice…" –she grabbed the shampoo and put some onto her head, then washed them away.

* * *

><p><strong>[15 minutes later]<strong>

She's still in the bathroom, enjoying herself when the door was kicked open, revealing…

…Sasuke the bastard. Sakura quickly sunk herself deeper into the white-in-bubbles water and screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Stop yelling! You told me to wait for you and you are as slow as a snail! No wait, slower then the snail even!" –he approached her and Sakura's face redden.

"G-get out you p-perv!" –she shooed him off.

"Hn. Your chest is so flat no one wants to do anything perverted with you." –he smirked. Sakura's face got even redder if it was possible.

"I-it's an A-cup…" –she protested, she knew it was stupid, but she has to keep her pride.

"Hn. Whatever." –he laughed. "Just hurry up. I thought you was dead in here. You want to sleep in here?" –he mocked her.

"Fine! But you have to get out first you pervert!" –she yelled at him, the blush's still on her face. Sasuke raised both of his arms and surrender.

"Whatever." –he rolled his eyes sarcastically. A bottle aimed at his head but he dodged in instinct. He turned back and smirked at her cockily. She blushed again.

"You have bad aim…" –he said then he closed the door. "…Just what the way you are, Sak." –he added quietly after the door was closed behind him, as he leaned into it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Knock knock*<strong>

"COME IN!" –a loud voice yelled from inside the room with ramen and color orange decorated on half of the door with two names hanging on it "Naruto Uzumaki" and "Neji Hyuuga". Sakura sweatdropped.

'Wow. He's so loud. And he must be a ramen-lover.' –she thought but then smiled. 'Just like me. And orange is cool, too!' **(A/N: I made Sakura's hobbies up, half of it is true and half of it is not true. (XP))**

Sasuke turned the doorknob and popped his head inside. Sakura stood outside.

"Dope it's me." –he said. Footsteps were heard. Sasuke got pushed inside and the door slammed open.

"Teme! You're here!" –Sakura looked at him carefully. It was the exact same shade of yellow on his head, his hair. The hair is spiky and lemon-yellow. His eyes, she noticed, it's cerulean color. He looks handsome, but she doesn't blushed or anything, because she **hates** boys.

"Oh! Who is the new dude here, teme?" –Naruto – the guy she bonked in the head with her flashlight – wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and looked at her, smiling. She now noticed the bandage still wrapped around his head. Sasuke frowned and pushed him away.

"Get your hands off of me you gay-dope. This is **Sakurano** Haruno, the guy who bonked your head." –he said, stressing the word 'Sakurano', her new name, for her to remember. Sakura blinked at him, he just stared at her meaningfully. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Naruto who also stared at her.

"I – uh – nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san. And I'm soo sorry about what happen to your head. It's my fault." –she bowed slightly in a manly way and apologized to him. Naruto blinked and laughed at her. She looked up and blushed.

"Did I have something on my face bastard?" –she snapped at him. Naruto recovered and raised both of his hands.

"N-no. Mood swing much? I'm your victim here dude." –he wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes. "You are the one who made the scream-like-a-girl before I passed out isn't it?" –he asked, now smirking at her.

"No…" –she lied, knowing that Naruto will not believe it. He stared at her and nodded slowly, raising one of his blonde eyebrow.

"Oh-kayy. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I think you know. Come on in. Let me introduce you to my teme-dorm mate."

Sakura stepped into the room, it was a little messy, but warm and cozy. And it seems to fill with laughter here. She automatically smiled.

"Like his room? It's a bit messy but it's warm right?" –Sasuke whispered into her ears suddenly making her jump.

"Gosh Sasuke you made me scared." –she said. But slowly her eyes soften. "Yeah. It's so warm in here. And it's filled with laughter it seems." –she looked somewhere else in the room.

"That's the first thing I felt when I got here too." –Sasuke nodded.

"Teme! Sakurano-dude!" –Naruto ran out form a random room in the door while pulling a brunette boy with him. The boy has milky lavender eyes and long brown hair in low ponytail.

"Hey! What the fuck Naruto! Stop pulling me!" –the boy yelled at Naruto and whacked his head after he was released.

"Hey that hurts Neji-teme!" –Naruto screamed, rubbing his head.

"Hn." –the boy named Neji said. "Who's this?" –he asked her. Sakura blinked.

'Another anti-social dude…' –she thought. "The name's Sakurano Haruno. Pleasure to meet you." –she said, offering him her hand. She knew how to be a gentleman. He took it and shook with her.

"Neji Hyuuga. The pleasure's mine." –Neji said and released her hand.

"Hyuuga." –Sasuke suddenly said, glaring at the brunette.

"Uchiha." –Neji retorted back with a glare equals with Sasuke's glare.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuu-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TEMES! You two are always like this. For fuck's sake please stop." –Naruto yelled at them. All eyes turned to him.

*Crickets*

"…Dope." –Sasuke said.

"What?" –Naruto snapped.

"You sound just like my mother to me and my brother just now Naruto-san." –Sakura said, sweatdropping.

"I did? And no need a 'san' there. Naruto's fine." –Naruto innocently blinked at her.

"…Okay."

"Dope. We need to get back to our dorms. It's late." –Sasuke said as he eyed the clock.

"What? It's only eleven-thirty! Why so rush? He (Sakura) just got here!" –Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry Naruto. Tomorrow's my first day, I don't want to be late. We must go." –Sakura said stratching the back of her head. "Maybe another time kay?"

"Kay! Bye teme! Bye Sakurano! Good night!" –Naruto yelled, waving at them as they walked to the dorm's door and put on their shoes. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah."

"Night Haruno. Good night Uchiha." –Neji waved at them with his eyes closed.

"Night Naruto. Night Hyuuga-san."

* * *

><p>Sasuke has gone to sleep. Sakura stared at her room's ceiling and sighed. She closed her tired-emerald orbs and sleepiness began to invade her.<p>

'I wonder if I can survive here. Could I cure my allergy?' –she thought before she fell into deep-sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Is it crappy? I wonder…Review or add this into your Fav. I will be grateful. But I prefer reviewing.<strong>

**Okay. Well bye! It's 9:41 at night now. I gotta go to sleep right away. Remember, REVIEW! (:P)**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	3. Chapter 3: Secret jealousy and Lee!

**Fu-chan's here**! (l ◊ l)/

**Good to see you again. So whatdya think about the previous chapters? Come on review for me please, for God's sake! It's soo boring just write then post but I couldn't read any reviews! (DX). So okay, this is the third chapter. **

**EnJoY!**

* * *

><p>"Sas~kay~"<p>

"Hm?"

"I definitely **can't **do this." –Sakura said. She was standing in the door entering into a classroom full of **BOYS!** 'I think I am going to barf…'

"Hn. Just go in." –Sasuke pushed her inside after Sakura fixed her clothes and the pair of white-rimmed glasses that Sasuke threw at her. She now looked very handsome. When they stepped into the classroom, they were immediately being greeted by a loud voice.

"TEME!" –Naruto shouted. Go figure who else! Sasuke frowned and kicked Naruto in the stomach, the blonde 'oof'ed and fell down. He glared at Sasuke. Sakura winced. 'Ouch…'

"You Sas-gay! What was that for?" –he said rubbing his stomach. Sasuke smirked.

"For calling me teme…and Sas-gay. I'm perfectly straight pea-brain. And for being an idiot." –he said. Naruto growled at him but as soon as he saw Sakura, he beamed at her.

"Sakurano-dude! Good morning!" –he slung an arm around her. Sakura turned green. And before Sasuke could do anything, she…

***Blegh~***

[The background while she barf]

"OMG! He barf!"

"Sakurano, ya kay? Did I do something wrong?" –obviously, Naruto.

"Eww, so dirty."

"The classroom is done!"

[End background scene]

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled off her vest outside, leaving her to wear only a white T-shirt. Her tie was doomed too. She put her dirty vest and tie into a plastic bag and threw it into the laundry room of the school. She went back to class but haven't see the teacher was there yet. She cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"Hey, where's the teacher?" –she asked Sasuke after settling down in her seat. Sasuke yawned.

"He's always late…Don't worry." –and fell into a nap. Sakura sweatdropped. How can somebody fell asleep so fast?

"Yeah! Kakashi-sensei is always late Sakura-chan!" –Naruto beamed at her, not slinging an arm around her again, he wouldn't want to clean the classroom again…Sasuke's eyes peeked open a little when he heard 'Sakura-chan' and Sakura jumped.

"Wha-what are y-you talking about?" –she stuttered. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" –he asked. Sakura gulped, looking at Sasuke for back-up. Sasuke sighed and get up.

"She meant about the 'Sakura-chan' thing, dope." –he explained. Naruto quickly glared at Sasuke but then smiled at her awkwardly, rubbing his head.

"Sakurano is so long so I want to call you Sakura for short. And you are…unusually beautiful…a little like a…you know, girl, so I added the suffix –chan into your name." –he said. "T-thus, Sakura fit you. I-I mean your h-hair!" –he added. Sakura sighed in relieve on inside and smiled at Naruto on the outside.

"Did it sound like a little like a girl, Naruto?" –she said to him. Naruto rubbed his head again.

"I-I know. But you look and act like a girl that I used to…like when I was younger. Before I stepped into this school." –he said, Sakura failed to notice the meaningful glance Sasuke and Naruto gave to each other. She blinked.

"She has pink hair?" –she asked. Naruto returned his gaze to her and nodded playfully, grinning wildly, a proud blush on his cheek.

"Yes! She's the most beautiful and gentle girl I have ever met. She was one of my best friend including him *points at Sasuke* before she…moved away." –he turned sad for a moment. "Even thought she's a little bit of a tomboy." –he smiled slightly, looking so peaceful. Sasuke's face darken, his bangs fell down covering his eyes. Sakura didn't notice that, she just looked at Naruto in awe. Then she realized that the atmosphere suddenly turned sad so she decided to brighten it up.

"A-anyway, when will this…Kakashi-sen come here?" –she asked, clapping her hands together. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and checked his lemon-yellow watch. **(A/N: pictures of the character's watches in my profile)**

"If he's on schedule, it's right…wait for it…wait for it…keep waiting…now!" –and the door clicked open. "See!" –Naruto grinned showing his white teeth, hand pointing at the figure at the door. Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder. She saw a man in his early-twenties with plain black eyes, not onyx like Sasuke's, and silver hair, a mask covering his fa-Wait a minute! Silver hair! Silver fucking hair at early-twenties? Sakura rubbed her eyes, mouth still hanging open. She opened them but she still she the same color of his hair.

"Sakura-tan closed your mouth. Fly will fly into it!" –Naruto said to her. But her mouth won't listen. She had to use her hand to snapped it up. She rubbed her jaw.

"Silver hair! And Naruto, you said 'Sakura-tan'!" –she exclaimed not-to-quiet. Kakashi stared at her and so were the rest of the class.

"Yes? You have something to share with the class Mr…uh…Haruno?" –Kakashi asked her. She turned red and shook her head fiercely.

"N-no! I was just talking about…a unicorn!" –she protested and then sweatdropped at her own retort. Sasuke looked at her funny, his eyes showing one word only,_ 'Really?'_

"A unicorn?" –Kakashi asked her. Her face turned even redder, ready to explode like a volcano. She clutched her pants and looked down.

"Y-yes…" –she stuttered. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I should call you up to introduce yourself now then." –he said. Sakura turned up and nodded slightly, standing up and walked as manly as she could. She stopped next to Kakashi's desk.

"O-ohaiyou. My name is Sakura H- Sakurano Haruno! I'm 15 years old, this is my first year here. My favorite colors are jade and orange. I like ramen and soccer and girls. (Naruto yelled "Yes!" at this. Sasuke bonked his head.) I dislike people who mess with me and bastards. (Again, Naruto yelled "Yes!" and both Neji and Sasuke bonked his head this time. They agreed they are temes…) I will try my best here at Konoha. And nice to meet all of you." –she finished, bowing slightly with both of her arms at both sides. Kakashi then turned to the rest of the class.

"Any questions to ?" –he asked, a few hands shot up.

"Well then, first ." –he said. A brunette with spiky hair, less spiky than Naruto but still spiky. He has tattoos of triangles on each of his cheeks, two on one cheek. And black wolf-like eyes.

"Is your hair natural?" –he asked, showing his canine-like teeth. Sakura sighed.

"…Yes. I got that a lot." –with that he sat down, smirking at her. "I want to dye it black…" –she added quietly.

"Okay then, Chouji-kun." –Kakashi-sensei said, pointing at a boy with brown hair also and very very fat. He was eating chips in the classroom…

"What did you eat? You are so tall and healthy." –he said. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I…don't really know. I don't really care either." –she shrugged. She hasn't thought about that. Ever.

"Okay. Thanks." –the boy named Chouji sat down, sighing. A boy with dark chocolate hair patted his back with a little smile, saying to him something.

"Lee?" –Kakashi wiped his head to another boy with bowl-haircut and thick eyebrows. She sweatdropped again. The eyebrows…so…thick…

"Yosh! Sakurano-san, you are unusual beautiful! You look like a flower! I will not care about your gender and I will be your slave for the rest of my life!" –he stood up and said that. Time and space stopped. Goosebumps on Sakura's body all over. She is now white. Everyone stared at the still-standing-and-have-problems-with-genders boy. She wanna puke, but later.

"…Lee-kun. That's not really a question. So please sit down." –Kakashi said to him, he nodded and sat down. Sakura didn't notice the death glares Sasuke and Naruto sent to the poor-thick-eyebrpws boy all the time. Naïve little Sakura…

"Okay? Is that everyone?" –everybody looked at each other and nodded. "Well, let's start homeroom then. Everybody do what ever they want to. I'm going to return to my business. Sakurano-kun please come back to your seat." –Sakura nodded and went back to her seat, next to Sasuke and in front of Naruto and Neji. Naruto leaned over her and said.

"His business is reading **porn** books." –he chuckled a bit. Sakura gasped.

"He's a pervert?" –she asked.

"Yeah. Now we do nothing." –Naruto said leaning on his chair, sighing peacefully. Sakura nodded but she is frowning inside. 'I don't wanna do nothing.' –she thought, but laid her head onto the desk.

"SAKURANO-SAN!" –Lee cried at her at the corner of the room, his seat, one of his feet is on the table. "RAPE ME!"

Sakura turned all-white, shivering. 'C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-…' –she stuttered in her thought. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes snapped open. Sasuke stood up slowly and approached the boy. He looked at him and grinned. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" –he said. Dark auro suddenly surrounded Sasuke, one of his eye peeked through the bangs, it was red, crimson red. He glared at Lee.

"Say that to him again and I'll kill you…" –he threatened him in a low voice that sent shivers down to everyone. Lee stopped smilling and paled, he sat down slowly. Sasuke walked back to the seat next to Sakura's and began to sleep like nothing has happened. Sakura was still wide-eyes, sweats dripping from her face. What was that feeling from earlier? She quickly shook it off and went back to thinking about girls.

'Sasuke? What happen just now?' –she thought as she turned to face his sleeping face. Behind her, Naruto's face darken also.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I made this kind of mistakes, like I write she when they are talking about <strong>**Sakurano****, not Sakura. If I did, please forgive me, you can understand it don't you?**

**Anyway, is it stinks? R E V I E W ! ! ! And if it does stinks, don't worry, it's just the beginning, things will get better. And hey! It might be a SakuxMany fic here! I love SakuxMany! If anyone has any good SakuxMany fics, tell me by reviewing also please! Life is getting boring here! **

**Okay, gotta sleep now!**

**LoVe, FuYuMe AoToRi **_xox_


	4. Chapter 4: Gym's rampage!

**Hell-oh people! Fu-chan's here!**

**Sorry for the lateness! (:P) Lately, I'm watching Naru Ship Movie 4 The Lost Tower and I totally forgot to write the fic. But you cant blame me! The movie is totally awesome! I squealed like a fangirl! I'm looking forward for the movie No.5 Blood Prison. Really. Looking. Forward! I felt really sad when a movie ended. Poor Naruto in Movie 5…And one more thing, school is going to end tomorrow! Welcome summer!**

**Anyway. Enjoy the chapter! And thank you **_xiamesee_ **for the two reviews! So nobody cared about this authoress dying huh! Anyway **_xiamesee_**, you draw rocks! (lvl)/**

* * *

><p>"Please turn to page number 31." –the silver-haired teacher said. It was Math period right now. Sakura lazily flipped the page and looked outside of the window. She yawned.<p>

"You yawn big for a girl…" –Sasuke mumbled next to her and smirked a little when she wiped her head to his direction, glaring at him.

"Hn!" –she 'hn'ed him angrily. He looked at her, the smirk's still plastering on his lips.

"That's my word." –he said.

"Hn. Whatever." –she shot back.

"That too." –she gave in and continued to look outside the window, daydreaming about girls.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ringgggg*<strong>

"Okay, class ends. Dismiss." –Kakashi clapped the 'orange' book shut. Everybody collected their books and put in their bags. Sakura sighed.

"Ugh~. Homeroom is this boring?" –she whined. Sasuke nodded.

"Get used to it pink-headed." –he said coolly then headed to the door, Sakura glared at him.

"Hpmh!" –Sakura followed him to the next class, suddenly remembered that she doesn't even know what's next. She shuffled her bag and pulled out the thin paper with her schedule on it.

"Hey. I got P.E next!" –she exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Gym is her most favorite subject after all, it's the most interested and she just loves to exercise. Sasuke peeked an eye on her.

"What do you have next Sasuke?" –she asked him while putting away her schedule paper.

"Same as you." –he said with his hands in his pockets. They are at their lockers now. Since Sakura has the same dorm with Sasuke, most of her things are next to him.

"Oh great! And who is our teacher anyway?"

"Gai-sensei. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-tan!" –a loud voice called the pink-headed. She turned around only to be knocked down by a blonde. Naruto helped her up right away and asked.<p>

"What are you doing here? You have Gym next?" –he asked, Sasuke then realized how similar Sakura and this idiot are alike.

"Yes. I'm heading to the Changing Room now. Sasuke's leading me." –she smiled. Naruto nodded and followed them like a lost puppy.

When they came to the Changing Room, everybody has came out already. Sasuke quickly did his thing and went out to the gym, leaving Sakura there to change alone.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Naruto!" –Sakura called them, the two boys turned to her. Naruto waved at her madly and Sasuke smirked. Sakura had her slightly-long hair in a little ponytail, looking really cute (but in a very manly way I might add), her uniform is like the others with a white shirt that has a logo off the school on the right chest pocket and red shorts. She stopped in front of them.<p>

"Wow! You look handsome Sakura-tan! Hey! You got red shorts! You are in our team!" –he cheered.

"Thanks, but what team?"

"Red team." –Naruto replied innocently. Sakura blinked. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakurano, look around in the gym." –she looked around. Then she noticed, there are also guys with navy blue shorts.

"There are some with blue shorts. We have red shorts. In every activities, there will be two teams. Red and blue, depends on the school, they will give you your shorts when you entered the school. So you are in our team, the red." –he explained. Sakura nodded knowingly.

"GAI-SENSEI!" –a familiar voice screamed across the gym, Lee – the gay **(A/N: I am sooooo sorry Lee. :P)**. The trio turned to the boy standing at the gym's door with his eyes sparkling. Naruto and Sasuke whined loudly.

"There they go again." –they said. A figure appeared at the door with roses and sparkles, revealed a man with thick thick thick thick **thick** eyebrows and bowl-haircut just like Lee, wearing green spandex and a whistle around his neck. He smiled a dazzling (to Lee) smile and gave to Lee a thumb-up. His teeth twinkled.

"Hello youthful students! Gai-sensei's here!" –he said loudly. Sakura turned green, immediately, Sasuke put a hand over her mouth, but his eyes are still on the crazy-teacher. Well, nobody can take their eyes off him.

"Okay youthful students! Today we playyyyyyyyyyy ***drums*** DODGE BALL!" –he yelled and punched his fist into the air, Lee did the same.

"YOU ROCK GAI-SENSEI!"

"I wanna puke Sasuke~." –you knew who said that right. ***smile***

* * *

><p>"Two youthful teams youthful please! Blue's youthful captain: Kiba! Red's youthful captain: Sasuke! Choose your youthful teammates! Each team has six youthful members, not including the youthful captains!" –Gai said <em>youthfully<em>. Kiba and Sasuke stood up and headed to the middle of the gym, everybody moved to create a circle, in the middle is the game. Sasuke and Kiba both smirked, they shook hands with each other and bowed. Then moved away.

"Kiba first!" –Gai said.

"Uh…Lee." –then Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"Shino."

"Sakurano."

"Neji."

"Chouji."

"Kankurou."

"Gaara."

"Konohamaru."

"Itachi."

"Pein."

"Deidara."

"THE GAME…BEGIN!" –Gai didn't even have a chance to move away when a ball hit him in the head straight and he was knocked down right away. The culprit is Kiba.

"Gai-sensei!" –Lee cried but was hold back by Kiba.

"Focus on the game Lee, we can wake him up later." –he said, glaring at Sasuke. Sakura stood behind Sasuke in row 2 and Naruto next to Sasuke in the front.

"Focus on the game okay Sakura." –Sasuke whispered to her, Sakura nodded, gulping down saliva nervously. "Don't let any ball hit you." –he added.

"Yeah. You too." –she said hitting hand with Sasuke then Naruto.

"Dodge ball!" –Kiba cried and balls flew like bullets across the gym. The none-chosen students have to find a place to hide, some became zombies on the floor.

Lee threw a ball at Sakura with a heart on it. Sakura panicked, dodged the ball and threw one right back at his face. One down. Naruto and Konohamaru battled with each other, Naruto was able to hit the little kid on the head and some of his teeth flew out from the kid's mouth. Naruto was celebrating when a ball from a certain long brown-haired boy coughcoughNejicoughcough hit him full force right where-the-sun-doesn't-shine, the rest of the team flinched and Naruto fell down. Three down. Chouji was eating chips on the field when a ball hit his hand, making him drop the snack onto the floor. Everything was silent for awhile before he became crazy and knocked three person, Shino, Neji and Pein with him down to hell. Sasuke was able to hit Kankurou at that time and Kiba hit Sasuke in the stomach. That made nine down. Five left. Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, Itachi and Deidara.

***tumbleweed***

"Sasuke~" –Sakura whimpred. A hand touched her, he turned around.

"Don't worry. We have like four more members and the Blue only has one. Just re-" –a ball hit the unknown-blonde's head full force sending him out of the game.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" –Sakura jumped, looking down to see the half-dead blonde. Then two more red blurs.

***BAM SMACK THUD***

"Ha!" –Kiba smirked arrogantly. "Give it up **Pinky**!" –he laughed. Sakura twitched at the last word.

"…What? Mind you say it again Kiba-san?" –she asked sweetly. Killing mode threatening to switch on.

"Give up **Pinky**! You heard me! Pinky!" –and he laughed again. Okay, killing mode, ON!

* * *

><p>The whole gym was silent. What just happen?<p>

"First, Kiba called Sakurano's Pinky. Then three seconds later, Kiba was sent to the nurse. And right now, sitting in the corner, sulking, is Sakurano-san." –Shino explained to Gai, who was up now with his head still bleeding. He nodded coolly but didn't understand one bit inside.

"Uh huh, so that's it. Sakurano-kun!" –he called. Sakura turned to him and approached him slowly, not looking into the others' eyes.

"I have to say…"

"…You are youthfully great!" –and he hugged her. Sakura widen her eyes and turned green. She was about to puked when Lee came to Gai and said.

"Gai-sensei! This is the one that I like! Please let him go! He seemed uncomfortable!" –Gai stared at him and so did the rest of the group. Gai suddenly beamed at him, releasing Sakura.

"That's great Lee! I'm glad that you found the love of your life! Congratulation! True love does not contains gender, right Sakurano-kun?" –Gai turned to her and saw Sakura falling down, tears flowing as she fell down.

'This is a very familiar feeling…' –she thought before she hit the floor. Right before she blacked out, she heard yelling and she felt somebody picked her up and ran away. And then all black…

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY SORRY SORRY! This is very stinks I presume? I'm just so sorry! It took me three days to write this! God! And a little short! Crap! So sorry! I'm very busy even though it's summer! Still has classes you know and extra extra work because next year I will be in grade 8! <strong>

**Please, REVIEW! I am thinking about a subject to write in my head and I will diffenitely complete this fic! Like I said, this is just the beginning, things will get better. I PROMISE!**

**Well then, so long guys! **

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	5. Chapter 5: I want to kill Naruto!

**Fu-chan's here… (…l _ l)**

**Review from **_AkiraxArika__: _**Aa. Akirax-chan, the story is based on one manga, because I really like it so I cant hold me back from borrowing the idea of the manga. But don't worry, just the idea of Sakura barfing, the rest is nothing like it. So you don't have to worry about it. Anyway, I'm really sorry Aki-sensei for borrowing your barfing-prince idea without permission *bow*. I'm really sorry to you too Akira-chan but please support me. I will do my best not to steal any idea from Aki-sensei more. Thanks and sorry again to everyone and especially Aki-sensei and Akira-chan. (TT''TT)**

**And once again, if you haven't read the manga before, please read mine and said what you think. And if you have already, see if you like the Naruto-version. Thanks!**

**Enjoy the chapter…*sob* I felt really guilty now…I have told you that this fic was based…IN MY PROFILE!**

* * *

><p>"Careful and put the fertilizer into your pot. Slowly there!" –Kurenai-sensei, their biology teacher, told them and then pointed at a random boy who was pouring the fertilizer bag down not-to-skillful…<p>

Back to our main heroins, Sakura was holding the brown bag while shaking like crazy. The bag was a little too heavy for her and her sweats could create a fall. Sakura panted slightly and poured the bag down to the tree, she did the job like a helpless old grandpa…Well, she's in disguise after all. Even a helpless old grandpa can do it better than her.

Sasuke looked at his partner, he sweatdropped at her.

'Why do I always have to be the rescuer of the day?' –he thought, sighing. "Here, let me help you. Gosh this is light as hell Sakurano!" –he exclaimed, receiving the bag from her. A vein popped on Sakura's head and he huffed loudly, Naruto-ish. Sasuke sighed again.

'At this rate, I will get my grey hair soon enough.' –he thought, then proceeded to poured the brown bag down to the pot slowly.

"Look at the book Sakurano, how much?" –he asked her, not taking his eyes off of the pot but tilting his head slightly. Sakura hastily flipped the book and peeked a few times at Sasuke.

"Uh…no not yet…no…wait…okay there!" –Sasuke stopped pouring the fertilizer, he putted the bag down and dusted his hands even though he was wearing gloves. Kurenai came to them, her eyes suddenly sparkled and she grinned.

"Perfect Haruno-kun! Uchiha-kun! Now water the pot, remember not to much water okay?" –they nodded and she walked away after giving them a thumb-up. They turned to the pot again, Sasuke smirked.

"Really, it's all my work here." –Sakura fumed again and turned away, her face redden a bit.

"Whatever, just water this damn pot." –she said and tried to smacked his head but Sasuke dodged.

* * *

><p>They were still working on the watering part, the last of it when a ladybug came flying onto their pot. It looks wayyy beautiful than the other wild ladybug and its wings seems a lot more red and shiny. Sakura stopped watering and looked at it for a while. Sasuke has thought that she would scream like the other girls but…<p>

No she didn't. Instead, her eyes widen and her mouth created an O-shape. She then grinned very wide and bent down to the pretty ladybug.

"Wow! A ladybug! I haven't seen one this pretty for a long time, since I was in my grandparents' farm." –she said, putting her index finger near the bug. It climbed on her finger immediately. She smiled happily and touched the ladybug gently with her other index finger. For a moment, Sasuke saw roses and leaves forming around her…And he immediately turned away, his face was like a ripe-tomato no less…

* * *

><p>"Can I keep her Sasuke, pleaseeeeee!" –Sakura begged him when biology is over, they packed their things up already but Sakura just kept them here because she won't allow him to go unless he let her bring the ladybug to her room. "I promise I will take good care of it! Onegai!"<p>

"~Haiz~Whatever you like. Just keep it." –he fanned his hand in front of his face in a careless manner. Sakura beamed and jumped around.

"Sakura-uh-no! We have classes to go! This is your first day! Don't you get into trouble!" –he yelled after her, carefully not to knock down the pots, wonder how did Sakura jump like that without knocking down the pots…

"Okay okay!" -she finally calmed down and followed him out of the classroom.

"Here, put her into this." -Sasuke pulled out a glass bottle and handed it to Sakura. She put the little thing into the bottle and glanced at it once for a while, her face slightly brighten every time she did that. Sasuke peeked at her sometimes too and he smirked his beautiful smirk. They head to their class with Sakura hopping around like a playful bunny.

* * *

><p>"Renai-chan! Eat this, Naruto bought this for you!" -Sakura said, putting some food into the glass bottle. The ladybug she named Renai started to approached the food and ate them. It has stayed with them in their dorm for a whole week now. Sakura smiled happily as she watched this outside of the bottle. The bathroom's door clicked open revealing Sasuke with only his boxers and a tower on his head. No shirt.<p>

"Sakura go to bath." -he said, Sakura turned around, immediately she turned scarlet and made a face at him. Sasuke smirked.

"I thought that you would be immune to this. I didn't think that..." -he said while he put on his white shirt.

"ARGH! SHUT UP! I **AM** STILL A GIRL YOU KNOW!" -she yelled at him. He smirked and approached her, Sakura was fuming when she felt someone pinning her down to the ground. She looked up and turned even more red. The ravenette grinned at her, seeing her face. He leaned down to the crook of her neck.

"Sakura..." -he whispered into her ears. Sakura gulped. Oh my...

"...Your face was priceless!" -Sasuke suddenly pulled away and laughed really hard, he stood up and offered her a hand. Sakura scowled and suddenly she thought about the previous event. She turned green and...

"Eh Sakur-"

***Barf~***

"-a. God, clean this up."

"Come back here Sasuke!"

"You told me to come back but if you were like that, in a million years!"

* * *

><p>Sakura was about to punch Sasuke into his pretty face when she noticed a boy with sunglasses and a grey jacket bending down, seeming to find something. They blinked.<p>

Sasuke struggled, Sakura released him. She approached the boy, he looked up at her.

"Uh-What's wrong?" –she asked.

"…Ah, nothing. I'm just searching for something…" –he said. Now Sakura has realized him, he was one of the enemies in the dodge ball contest.

"Agh! Wait! You are…uh…Shiro…nah that's my dad…Shino-san!... Right?" –she asked him, pointing a finger at him (not the middle one…). He stayed quiet, Sakura sweatdropped, retreating her finger.

"…Yes…You are Sakurano-san?..." –he replied. Sakura nodded.

"What are you searching for anyway, maybe I can help." –she asked. He looked at her, staying quiet for a while again, and create the same awkward atmosphere once more.

"…A little…red lady…" –he said. Sakura looked at him, question marks popped on her head like ants. **(A/N: That's a weird simile right?)** Sasuke came up to them, his hands in his pockets.

"Red lady, ladybug, right?" –he said, sighing lazily. Shino nodded. Sasuke turned to her, giving her a meaningful look. Sakura snapped out of her thought and gasped.

"Hey wait! Is this…her?" –she ran away into her room, picked up the glass bottle and ran again. She arrived at Sasuke and panted for a while, then calmed down. She held out the bottle, inside was the beautiful ladybug. Shino nodded and walked to her, receiving the bottle from Sakura's hands. Sakura felt a little sad because the ladybug was gone, but she still smiled and nodded to Shino.

A minute passed…

…until Shino's body suddenly shook and he bursted into tears. Sakura stepped back, shocked. Sasuke's hair was ruffled because he fell down anime-style at the sudden outburst. The two of them widen their eyes.

"OMG Rady-chan! Why'd you left me? I was feeding you when Kurenai-sensei came and suddenly you flew away! Why why why?" –he asked the bug, Sakura's hair came up.

'What happen to the c n' c Shino (calm and cool Shino)!' –she screamed in her mind. Sasuke sweatdropped and turned a little blue at the scene too. Shino has released the ladybug named Rady-chan (our heroins were going to barf at this but held back) and the bug landed on her owner's palm who was sobbing. Sparkles suddenly formed around those two as well as flowers and such.

"Y-you were scared so you flew away to hide?" –Shino said to Rady. The scene changed to Rady again.

"Y-you don't meant to leave me?" –Shino asked the ladybug again.

Rady.

"Y-you promise me you won't leave me again?" –Shino's eyes seemed to widen behind those pair of sunglasses. His voice raised a little, touched by whatever the ladybug has said to him. Sakura saw the bug nodded its little black head, her jaw dropped and she rubbed her eyes. She opened them just to see Shino was hugging the little Rady in his arms and so (she rubbed her eyes again, this time Sasuke also.) did Rady. Sakura turned really green.

"Sasu~.This is worse than boys. I think I should go before I barf~" –she said/whined. Bags under her eyes because of the past few scenes. Sasuke nodded, his condition was the same as Sakura.

"I think I've watched too much of Naruto's Barney movie…" –He pinched his nose and massaged his head. They moved away from the hallway and in their mind, they wanted to bonk Naruto in the head for making them stayed up until 4 o'clock in the morning from 8 p.m to watched his Barney the Beast horror movie so he wouldn't be alone. Being a kind-hearted and being lured by Naruto's ramens, Sakura accepted, by the way she pulled Sasuke with her. And from that day on, the two dorm-mates have been receiving nightmares with rainbows and such.

"…Sorry. My bad." –Sakura smirked at the memory and to Sasuke. The boy (real boy) sulked and their minds only has three things, Barney, ladybugs and baths, fo Sasuke, again – to cleared their minds.

Hopefully, it would washed away the latest memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sasu and Saku, if anyone was forced to watch Barney the Beast from 8 pm to 4 am they would be just like them… (T_T) Anyone here likes Barney?<strong>

**The main subject in this chapter is Shino. My mind was going to explode from writing and thinking about the scene. **

**Okay, review please. Thanks. No flames please, I have an easy-to-break heart. And I'm only 14, don't kill me. Next up will be a chapter about a welcome-to-school field trip. How's that? And there will be, I think, a lot of parts for this idea. **

**Anyone has any good idea, PLEASE REVIEW MEEEEE! I'm running out of ideas here! Well, it's going to end and I want this fic to be long. And I will complete it, and it WILL be interesting! Believe it! **

**Well, Jya ne!**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome back to school trip!

**Fu-chan's here again! **

**Summer stinks! I WILL beg my mom to go to Hong Kong this year or I'll commit suicide. (:P) Oh well, then here's the disclaimer. Yes, Now I will write it. Sorry I didn't notice about the disclaimer thing much. (:P)**

**Disclaimer****: Yessss! I do NOT own Naruto, or the idea Sakura barfing and Orochimaru's gay. But I DO own a part of it, ne? (;)**

**Well, injoy tha chaptor! **

* * *

><p>Well, school starts. Everything come and go. Our female heroin-in-disguise was trying her best not to sleep in the homeroom class-where-the-teacher-is-not-even-here-yet. He rocked her pink head back and forth slightly, rubbing her eyes while frowning and cursing a little at the silver-haired teacher and the 'Book' of his. Sasuke has his legs on the desk and one of them is on the other one, his arms behind his head.<p>

"Sasuke you will fall if you do that you know?" –Sakura warned him, still frowning. Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever you say." –he replied, a vein appeared on Sakura's forehead as one of her eyebrow twitched.

"Ugh, I'll just…ignore you for my best." –she growled in annoyance and Sasuke smirked with his eyes closed.

"Good boy." –he said, chuckling. Sakura glared at him.

"I'm not a dog." –she muttered angrily.

"Hn. You said that you'd ignore me." –he said. This time, Sakura ignored him completely, instead, she turned her head to look outside the window.

* * *

><p>After like…30 minutes out of 45 minutes of a period, Kakashi came. The whole class ignored him like he was a ghost. Kakashi sweatdropped then cleared his throat. Then a few students decided to look at him, uh, stratch that, <strong>glared<strong> at him, not Sakura's group though.

Kakashi walked to his desk and then looked at the clock.

"Uh…sorry…I was in a teacher meeting today. And it's true." –he said when a few mouths opened to retort at him, but he cut them off. CoughcoughNarutocoughcough.

"I have only one new to tell you guys." –he said, that caught a few more students and the whole attention but was hidden (Sasu, Saku, etc.).

"Uh…Next week, Orochimaru-sama decided to let the school to go on a long field trip, a welcome-back-to-school gift from him. To…uh…Sound Resort that Orochimaru-sama has built with the Uchiha Corp financed for them." –the whole class whispered at each other. Go figz why. Sakura peeked at Sasuke but saw his expression was still unfazed even after hearing his family's corporation.

"The resort information is in this paper, the whole school has to go, you will go there for a week since it's Golden Week. No, you don't need to worry about the money, the resort it's the school property after all." –Kakashi ended his announcement. Then he called Neji (our iinchou**(1)**) up to pass out the papers. Sakura received one from Neji and looked at it. On it was a picture of a huge huge **huge** building and words on top of it **"Sound Resort" **and 5 stars beneath…Sakura eyes widen till they popped.

"F-f-five stars?" –she stuttered, looking at Sasuke. He just nodded.

"It's not that great compare to Hilton and the others you know." –he said with his eyes closed. Sakura looked at the paper with a sweats on her face.

"And I think you are being modest." –she said, you can feel fear in her voice. Just, the hotel was just opened! And it reached five stars in just, what's the opening date of the hotel? A week and half ago! That's mean about 13, 14 days! Just thinking about the idea staying for a week at the place scared her. Sakura's whole body suddenly turned into water.

"Oi…Sakura." –Sasuke poked her, forgetting about Naruto behind him, and Sakura –being naïve she is – didn't even notice about it too. She turned to him with tears flowing down from her eyes. Sasuke winced.

"You look…even a person with a large vocabulary like me can't describe. Wipe your tears off!" –he said throwing at her face a navy blue hankerchief from his pocket. Sakura hastily wiped the tears off her pale face, but when she looked down the paper again, tears bursted out from her eyes. Sasuke nearly jumped, his eyes round.

"Sakura!" –who said that? You guess.

* * *

><p>"Sakurano-kun." –Kakashi told her as he walked to the door. Sakura raised her head up from her bag. Kakashi blinked his single eye at her.<p>

"Orochimaru would like to see you in his office after this class. Please hurry so you can go to your next class." –Kakashi said.

"H-hai." –Sakura hurried up with her things, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the door. Someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned around.

"Sasuke? What is it?" –she asked. Sasuke stared at her.

"Where are you going?" –Sakura blinked, then she chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei told me to go to Orochimaru-sama's office, he's waiting." –she said. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going with you." –Sakura stared at him.

"O-okay. If you wish." –she said. Sasuke leaded her, Sakura followed.

"Oh and drop the suffix –sama, he's not worth it." –he said after that. Sakura frowned, not understanding but shook it off.

* * *

><p>"You go in, I'll stay here to wait." –he said. Sakura nodded and turned the knob.<p>

"Aa. Sakura-chan." –she heard a voice that made her spine gone cold. She turned around slowly and shuddered when a deadly aura coming from somewhere…someone…

"H-hai?" –she stuttered, not able to look into the chairman's golden eyes. She gulped, sweats dripping from her face. Hobo tilted his head a little to make him more innocent (more deadly) to Sakura, sparkles seems to emitted from him, but rather it's skulls and the violet auras (the evil aura) coming from him without his notice. Then Kabuto blushed when he saw this. **(A/N: …OMFG…)**

"Your mom sent me a letter yesterday after she received the notification about the trip." –he paused. "There will be a prom there, and Konoha Private All Girls Academy, the academy is also ours, will dance with you. She told me this: 'I want Sakura dress in a girl that time'. And I totally agree. What do you think?"

Sakura stood frozen in her spot, her fear suddenly go away, anger emitted her instead.

"WHAT!" –she screamed. Kabuto was blown away but Orochimaru's still in his seat, smiling like an (hell) **an-gel**. Sakura pulled on her hair, cursing all she know.

"Sakura-kun?" –Kabuto fixed his round glasses and stood up. "The decision is your mother, she. The trip will start next week, Monday. You will have to mix into Konoha All Girls Academy and dye your hair black once we get there, without anyone notice this of course." –he said. Sakura fixed her attitude and muttered a 'Yes.'. Then Orochimaru dismissed her and Sakura, once again, ran for her life to the door, suddenly feeling the atmosphere in the room again.

"Sakura." –a voice called her.

"Sasuke." –she greeted back, sighing.

"What happen in there?" –he asked. Sakura sighed once more.

"I'll talk to you when we get home (to the dorm)." –she said, exhausted. Sasuke nodded and they went to their classes, fortunate for them, they arrived when they bell rang.

* * *

><p>"So that's it. I swear I'll kill my mother once I get a chance to go home." –she said angrily, sitting on the comfortable sofa in their dorm. In the past few weeks, she has decorated the room a bit brighter. Sasuke sat on the rug near the short wood table <strong>(2)<strong>, eating popcorn, nuzzling in the blanket and watching 'Pokemon the Movie 13'.

"Hey, wonder what you'd look like in your **girl**-form." –he said, smirking at her. Sakura glared daggers at Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that, huh, Sa-su-ke?" –she said, narrowing her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean." –he grinned.

"I give 10 seconds…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ho ho ho. So that's that. It's kinda short. Part 1 of the 'Welcome-back-to-school trip!' Next time on part 2 will be when they arrive at the hotel. <strong>

**I spend all day in my room, on my Ma's computer…taking showers (to clear my minds, it really work. [:)]) and eating. Man I'm gonna gain weight if I keep doing this…**

**I'm waiting for reviews, like come on! Six chapters but three reviews! Come on guys! I write to see reviews, no flames please, not to do nothing but keep updating! PWEASE REVIEW!**

**Well, there's some notes down here, read please:**

Iinchou means monitor.

You guys know the table that the Japanese use with a heater under it and a seems-like-a blanket on top of it? That's the thing. I don't really know its name but I will search.

**Well then, jya ne! I don't really know how many parts will this be so keep reading! And I'm really sorry because I don't really have much time (extra classes every day) so the fics are kinda short. Gomen!**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_

_**P/S: Happy b-day Katyson Chan!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Mom's here!

**WHY! FU-CHAN'S HERE! *sniff sniff sniff***

**You guys know what! The latest chapter of Naruto, chap 539, Neji (seems like it) is the villain! My Neji-sama! *sniff* And then Masashi-sensei have to end the chapter, it made my stomach twisted. But finally, FINALLY, Sakura-chan and Neji-kun are able to be the main characters in the story. I'm really, really looking forward for this. *sniff*I love Masashi-sensei and hate him at the same time. Oh my god…chap 540, update quickly…**

**OK, thank you**_ krimcheese_**-nee-chan for the review. I'll try my best for the grammar because, well, English is not my first language… so if there's any, please point out for me and I'll remember it! And hey! I'm only 13, only 1 more month and 1 day to be exact till my b-day! Countdown! [:D]**

**Enjoy the chapter! Thanks and I wanna get review! Pwease! (WITH CHERRY AND WHIP CREAM ON TOP!)**

* * *

><p>"Oh em gee…" –Sakura stood frozen in front of the Sound Resort in shock. They have just exited the fucking bus of hell and now she has to be shocked when the tiredness was not gone yet.<p>

The resort was **enormous**, no, even more than enormous! The outside had a garden no place can compare. It had a straight way lead right to the main door of the resort. The garden covered the whole resort. There were many different kind of flowers, even rare ones such as Purple Hearts and Blue Bell Tunicates that she have never seen before, and very ancient trees. A water fountain was placed in the middle of the garden. A few men, who seemed like gardeners here, were taking care of the garden.

"Sasuke! Help me! Sasuke!" –she panicked, looking around, her eyes round (like her Inner) with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She pulled her hair and her face paled. Then, someone tapped her shoulder.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" –she screeched loudly. A hand clamped on her mouth to shut her up.

"Sakura…shut up." –our male ravenette muttered into her ears in a threatening voice. Sakura turned green.

"Hahuhe, hen heat!" –translated into: 'Sasuke, can't breath!'. Sasuke retrieved his hand and put it into his pocket, sighing while Sakura rubbed her mouth furiously. When Sakura finally calmed down, she turned to Sasuke who was currently drinking his soda taken from his backpack.

"Sasuke! You said **this**. Is not great?" –Sakura gestured her hand to the resort, but still not taking her eyes off Sasuke. The said male shrugged.

"I like Hilton better." –he said calmly with his eyes closed. Sakura frowned at him.

"It's the second Hilton here dude!" –she whined. Sasuke continued to shrug, the pinkette huffed Naruto-ish. Sasuke sighed, throwing his empty can right into the public trash can a few miles from there…

"Psh. Who cares? Just go in anyway." –he said, walking toward the door, by the way grabbing a still-shocked Sakura with him.

* * *

><p>"Sugoiiiiii!" –Sakura said, her mouth in an 'O' shape. The inside of the resort was like inside a castle, but more modern of course. All of the lights in there were orange (that made Naruto and Sakura very happy), the wallpaper in the hall was an elegant shade of white with white cherry blossoms patterns on it. The floor was covered with crimson carpet with red roses. There were really modern elavators for transporting and stairs leading to the second floor. In the corner was a Starbuck…<p>

"Sasuke your parents are soooo rich! This is only the first floor and it's like this! Oh Starbuck!" –Sakura pointed at the coffee shop, making a mental note to herself that she'd grab some coffee later. Then a loud voice called their names.

"Sakuracchi! Teme!" –Naruto cried, waving at them. He was standing with Neji who frowned at the blonde then smacked him by the head. The male growled at the brunette who has just bonked his head while nursing the injury. The raven-haired male and pink-haired-in-disguise approached them. Sasuke smirked.

"Thanks Hyuuga."

"No prob."

"HEY!"

"Orange!" –you guys all know who said each sentence right?

* * *

><p>They were checking in when someone poked Sakura's shoulder and she turned around.<p>

"Kabuto-san!" –she exclaimed at the four-eye boy. Kabuto smiled at her.

"You should go change now, ." –he said quietly, carefully not to let anyone hear them. Sakura nodded.

"Oh but let me go get my clothes backpack first." –she said. "Can you wait for a sec?"

"Okay, I'll see you at that door." –he pointed at a red wooden door. Sakura nodded once more and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke." –Sakura called the boy. Sasuke turned around.<p>

"Where did you go?" –he asked.

"Oh. Kabuto-san called me to…you know…?" –at the silver-haired man Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So where are you going now?" –Sakura pointed to the red wooden door secretly, completely awared of Kabuto's stare on her. Sasuke nodded.

"I told him that I'm going to get the backpack. And don't wait for me, Orochimaru said that I'm going to stay in a single room."

"Oh you listen to me to drop the suffix –sama! You love me!" –Sasuke teased her. The pink-haired glared back at him.

"Damn you bastard." –and with that, she left him with her backpack. Sasuke's smile disappeared.

"Careful Sakura…" –he murmured, then turned to the reception again to receive his key.

* * *

><p>"I got my backpack!" –she called Kabuto raising the red backpack up. Kabuto smiled at her gently.<p>

"May I ask one question. What do you bring?" –he asked. Sakura grumbled.

"My mom sent me a bunch of girly girls' clothes." –Kabuto chuckled at her while Sakura pulled out a white dress, she made a face.

"Good to hear that because you will have to dress in girl's clothes for this week." –Sakura's jaw fell.

"Oh no…" –she whined.

"Now just go in the changing room, then you gotta go get your room's key, too."

"Kami's a bitch…"

* * *

><p>They approached the door and Sakura went inside. Kabuto handed her a <strong>fucking pink dress<strong>. Sakura paled by just looking at it. She grudgingly took the pink dress from the silver-haired man and closed the door behind her.

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then sniffle was heard.

The pink-haired tomboy cried silently against the door, cursing her mom and dresses. She wiped away the tears after a few second of complaining to no one about her life and her evil mother. Then suddenly, she felt some evil aura behind and she turned around, feeling the suck-familiar-aura from someone…

"Sa-_ku_-_**ra**_! –the red-haired woman cracked her knuckles at the younger female. Sakura stiffened.

"Hello…mother." –she asked, gulping nervously. A vein popped on Akane's head.

"What did I say about cursing someone behind their back huh!" –Akane yelled at her daughter. Sakura winced.

"Hai, hai kaa-san. But what are you doing here?" –Sakura tried to change the subject, Akane's vein immediately disappeared, a huge grin appeared on her full lips.

"I come here to help my daughter to be a beautiful princess. Get a rich boyfriend. Give her boyfriend her virginity. Get married. Have kids. The end." –Akane clapped her hands together and said dreamily. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Mom…I've told you million times. I want to decide for my own future." –Akane's smile disappeared.

"So that's what you want huh Sakura-chan…" –Akane looked at the ground and tears dripped from her face.

"I've always want you to have your future. A happy future." –Akane said sorrowfully. Sakura frowned.

"Mom…"

"I want you to be happy, that's all." –Akane **forced** more tears to come out. She looked up with her super puppy-face.

"Mom. I'm sorry. I get it. I'll listen to you then." –Sakura hugged her mother. Akane hugged her daughter back, making a V-sign with her fingers secretly behind Sakura's back.

'I always win sweetie.' –she thought.

She pulled back, no sign of tears left on her face. The red-haired woman then picked up the pink dress.

"Okay. Now get dress you maggot." –she said. Sakura smiled and went behind the curtains of the room to change. Akane put her hands to her hips. She sighed.

"Ha~. No one has ever won against my puppy-face." –she praised herself for her awesome ability.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Kabuto will say to Sakura's class that she has went home for some sudden emergency. And of course, Sasuke won't believe that, the others did. And Sakura will dye her hair black (right?). And Konoha All Girls are going to be in the story next time. <strong>

**Review and please give me some ideas what will happen. I'm running out here. **

**My mind is getting fuzzy lately. I wonder if this chapter sucks? PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Gotta go to the shower…**

**Buh-bye!**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	8. Chapter 8: Gaara!

**Ta dah! Fu-chan's here!**

**Thank **_sasOrixx_**-tan fore reviewing me. I'll try to update as soon as possible. [;P]**

**I'm too tired to write a long A/N but let me write the disclaimer first. Finally I could get rid of that **_**thing**_**aka my baby brother…[)Xs] And what happen to ma head lately, I can't produce any fic! WHY? I need inspiration...*sniffle***

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any beeping characters, just the beeping plot.**

**There, enjoy…I feel dizzy…Oh and one more thing, Gaara will appear this time. Hoo ray Gaara-kun~…**

* * *

><p>"Oh my Kami! Look at the beautiful statue I've just create!" –a certain red-haired praised herself, looking at a now black-haired girl. The said girl frowned.<p>

"Mom, you know I'm not a statue right?" –she reminded her mom. "And this dying thing makes me uncomfortable." –she picked up a few strands of her now black hair and, frowing. "I even like my natural pink hair better." –she muttered. The red-haired sighed at her helpless-at-beauty daughter, her hands on her hips.

"But now, look at you, Sakura, you're just like a pretty statue. Oh Akane, you're such a talent." –Akane continued on her daydreaming, smiling as large as possible. Sakura sweatdropped at her mother. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled a little.

She's wearing the pink sundress that stops above her knees, revealing her creamy long legs that she didn't even know she has until now, with a pair of blood red pair of high-heels, not to tall. She wore a raven-colored wig, shoulder-length and slightly wavy. Akane even put on her hair a red and white polka-dots hairband. Akane had make her face up with not-too-much make-up. Pink lipstick, eyeshadow and skin powder.

"Whatever mom." –she sighed, and tried to stand up. She nearly tripped but she was able to hold the side of the make-up table. Damn the high-heels…Akane looked at her in a bored expression then sighed.

"Geez, you're truly hopeless with these kind of girls' things Sakura-chan. Ten bucks you will trip later. Here, change into these sandals." –Akane bent down to take out a pair of brown sandals in a black box. Sakura received the shoes and immediately threw away the god-damn high-heels as far as possible. She put the sandals on and sighed in relieve. It felt soo good to wear something close to the ground than something that made you feel like you're dancing ballet everwhere…

Sakura checked her clock, her eyes widen when it read **'11:47'**. It's nearly lunch time! (as the schedule said). She needs to find the others too.

"Mom, I gotta go now. It's nearly lunch time." –Sakura was about to run out off the room when her mom said.

"Sakura-chan, you know you're not Sakurano Haruno right?" –she asked, stopping Sakura on her track. She turned to stare at her mother.

"S-so what do I do now?" –she asked, panicked. Akane stood with her back against the grey white wall, she sighed.

"Orochimaru-san said he'd give you a room instead of giving Sakurano a room. You understand now?" –she explained, peeking an eye to her daughter, who nodded.

"You will wait until the all girls' school come here, then you will be able to attend every activities from this trip. You're here with a girl identity." –the red-haired woman added. Sakura continued to nod automatically. Akane packed her things up.

"I'm going to discover this paradise first! If you need me I'll be at the pool!" –the older female chirped, throwing her hands up in the air. She walked to the room with a sly grin on her face. When she walked pass Sakura, she whispered to her but keep on walking.

"You could go see Sasuke-kun if you like. After all, he's the only one who knew your secret." –Sakura's eyes widen, and she was about to retort but the red wooden door has closed already. She stared at the quiet door.

"H-how did she know?" –she muttered, frowning. She will diffenitely ask Akane about this.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the room and approach the reception. She didn't notice all the stares, glares, blushes from the people in the hall and kept walking. She stopped at the reception and cleared her throat, the male receptionist looked up to her and immediately blushed crimson. He stood up and fixed his tie, then smiled politely at her.<p>

"How can I help you ma'am." –he asked her, Sakura smiled back innocently, completely clueless about all the attention she's having. The receptionist's blush increase, trying his best to not faint.

"Um…I am wondering that is there any room for Sakura Haruno? And where is Sasuke Uchiha's room?" –she asked politely. The male named Hairo – as his name-tag said – lowered his head to the computer and start searching for her name.

"Alright…Sakura Haruno's room, Orochimaru-sama has booked a room for you, room 2803 on the third floor **(A/N: It's her birthday!)** ma'am. Do you want to receive your key right now? And young master's room is on the seventh floor, room 2307." –he asked her with the same polite voice. Sakura nodded.

"Yes please. And thank you." –Hairo gave her the key, their finger-tips touched. Sakura bowed then turned around, then she heard a 'THUMP!' and turn around again. Finding nothing, she shrugged and turned away, leaving a fainting/blushing receptionist on the floor, with a nosebleed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Knock knock*<strong>

Sakura heard faint footsteps and she step one step back. Ten seconds later, the door opened, revealing Sasuke with grey pants and a navy blue T-shirt. He frowned at her when he saw her.

Silence…

"Who the hell are you?" –Sasuke asked her in an irritate voice. Sakura sweatdropped at him.

"Bastard… It's me." –she sighed and took off her wig. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw her short pink cherry blossoms hair fall down. He stepped beside and gestured his hand in a formal way into his room. Sakura decided to play along, she put on her wig again, bowed at him and walked into the room lady-like. Sasuke shut the door and smirked at her, watching her fell to the floor laughing her ass off at their little drama.

Sakura sat up and wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyes. Sasuke offered her a can of . The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you get the so fast?" –she asked as the ravenette sat down with his own .

"While you're laughing like a maniac." –he said, smirking at her. A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to argue with you. But hell, my mom's here." –she said in a frustrated voice, sipping on her drink.

"Hn. I know that already. I'm the one who call her here." –Sasuke said and the pinkette spat out the soda in her mouth. Sasuke looked at the floor. "You have to clean that up."

"Yeah yeah. You. Call her here! I thought it was Orochimaru! And how the heck did you know mom?" –Sakura pointed her index finger at the male.

"Nah. I called her here, she said Orochimaru to let her go with us to this resort, Orochimaru immediately agree. And how I know your mother is none of your business." –he explained calmly. Sakura's pink eyebrow twitched furiously. She then sighed again and waved her hand dismissively.

"Talking to you is a waste of breath…At least I know what's happening." –she muttered and stood up. Taking out a wet tissue, she cleaned Sasuke's floor.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke, let's go see the others." –she suggested. Sasuke glanced at her. They were watching 'The Grudge 2'.<p>

"Aww, is little Sakura scared because of the movie?" –he smirked. Sakura glared at him.

"N-no I'm no-"

Screeching from the movie.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAA!" -Sakura screamed, hugging a pillow on the couch. The raven-haired male laughed out loud. Sakura death glared him. If looks can kill, then Sasuke would have been dead on the floor right now in his own pool of blood.

Sasuke quickly get his cool self back. He raised an eyebrow at the green-eyed girl.

"So how can you explain to the others?" -he asked. Sakura shrugged

"Mom said that I should told them I'm Sakurano's twin sister."

"Aa. Then let's go, movies are getting boring now." –the two stood up from the brown-red couch and approached the door. Sakura put on her sandals while Sasuke get his sneakers on. Then they came out of Sasuke's room, looking like a model couple in everyone's eyes.

* * *

><p>They turned the corner, and met a certain red head. Sakura's eyes widen.<p>

"Gaara!" –she ran to her brother and hug him. Gaara blinked and looked at the ravenette. He pointed a finger at the black-haired girl who was hugging him.

"Who the heck is this Sasuke-sempai?" –he mouthed. Sasuke smirked at him.

"It's your ***chuckle*** sister." –the raven-haired mouthed back, chuckling at the scene. Gaara looked at the female incredulously.

"S-Sakura?" –he asked, unsure. The female pulled back and smiled brightly at him.

"Uh huh. It's your superb sister Panda-kun. What are you doing here?" –she asked him.

"Uh…I study at the same school as you Sakura. The field trip, remember?" –he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah!" –Sakura exclaimed as the two male sighed. What a baka…

"Sister. I think I just saw Mom at the pool." –Gaara told her innocently. Sakura's eyes watered.

"Oh gawd! You're soo cute Panda-kun!" –Gaara rolled his eyes and Sakura pulled him into a hug that made Gaara's back go 'Crack!'.

Sasuke winced and mouthed a 'Ouch…'.

"Oh yeah. Your eyes are not wrong, Mom's here." –Sakura said as she pulled back again, Gaara bit his lips to suppress his tears.

"G-g-g-good. She'll take care of you." –Gaara muttered/stuttered to himself, not wanting Sakura to break his bone once more.

"You said something?" –Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Gaara shook his head furiously.

"N-no I didn't say anything!" –he screamed **(A/N: Gaara screamed?)**. The female raised both of her hands.

"Kay kay, no need to be so fierce." –she calmed her red-haired brother down. The poor boy was still shaking after 10 minutes.

"S-sister…" –the red-haired called Sakura.

"Hm?" –she smiled sweetly at him. Her brother is the only one she would not barf when he's around, but instead she smiles and cares for him.

"I saw anko dumplings in the pastry shop downstairs." –he said. Sakura's eyes widen.

"No. Fucking. Way! Anko I'm coming!" –she yelled, Lee-ish.

"Who called me?" –a purple-haired woman popped his head out of her room after hearing her name.

"No not you Anko-sensei!" –and she ran downstairs with a stupid-speed, heading straight to the pastry shop. The purple-haired looked at the two male who were still standing in the hallway, she pointed her thumb at Sakura's direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke, Gaara, how the hell did she know me?" –she asked them. Sasuke shrugged and Gaara shivered.

* * *

><p>"I pity you." –Sasuke said to the red head as they looked at the black-haired girl with her mouth watering, ordering anko dumplings. Gaara shook his head.<p>

"You shoulda been me…" –he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody. Next time the Konoha Private All Girl Academy will be there. And chaos begin! I will write about the prom in the last day of the welcome-back-to-school trip. And note: Anko will be their Gym's teacher (Gai)'s assistant. <strong>

**Poor Gaara…I wonder how he and my brother felt since they both have a crazy sister (in my story not in the anime). There's one time, when I was five, I threw a can on my bro's head, right in the left eyebrow, and then one more hit from the swing (by me), he has a scar on his eyebrow that will never heal.**

**And oh yeah! I have left you a hint about Naruto knowing Sakura's identity. In chapter Lee or something? I'm planning to let Naruto tell Sakura that he knew her true identity...**

**Well, jya ne then. **

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_

**P/S:**** Review! And in later chapters, there will be time-skip. **


	9. Chapter 9: Teme! We're dead!

**Welcome! This is Fu-chan.**

**This time, the KPAGG will be in the story. Rampage's coming…**

**I am so excited, my 14****th**** birthday's coming, just a few more days! I can't wait to beg mom and dad for presents. They always give me the biggest one. [:)] Give me some reviews or better – can somebody write me a fic for ma birthday pwease *puppy-eyes* - for my presents! Thank you very much! I'm not really looking forward to the 'Happy b-day fic' but I'm totally looking for the reviews! [xD] **

**Well, that's it. Enjoy the chapter then! You should listen to 'Tsubomi' –MARIA while reading this chap. [;)]**

* * *

><p>"Ladies, we're here." –a blonde woman said, smirking at the huge building known as the <strong>'Sound Resort'<strong>. "A forest resort eh? New."

"Lady Tsunade." –a white-ish blonde girl called her. Tsunade turned to her.

"It's show time Ino. Call the ladies. We're going to rule the boys and the whole place." –the girl named as Ino nodded.

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p>"Anko dumplings are sooo good!" –a certain emerald eyes female exclaimed as she chomped her…uh…twenty-fifth stick of the dumplings.<p>

"God you're turning into a pig Sakura." –a ravenette muttered at her. Then a red-haired nodded in agreement, chuckling at the girl. Sakura turned to glare at the two.

"Hmph! Not your business!" –she huffed. The two males chuckled at her. Sasuke leaned his head to his palm, smirking at her as Sakura continue her twenty-sixth stick of dumplings with a pouty face. His face softened into a smile.

'She's pretty cute if she keeps it this way. And let her hair lo-. Hey, why the fuck am I thinking that?' –Sasuke frowned at himself but shook it off anyway. Sakura noticed.

"Waffle matther Sath?" –she asked - translate into: What's the matter, Sas? – blinking her big viridian eyes. Sasuke flushed.

"Nothing…" –he muttered. Question marks popped on the pinkette's head, but she shrugged them off and returned back to her anko dumplings paradise. Gaara noticed the look on Sasuke's face later and he smirked.

'Funny…' –the red-haired giggled to himself **(A/N: awwwwww!)** as he thought. Gaara leaned into Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sempai." –he called quietly. Sasuke raised a black eyebrow at him. Gaara grinned slyly.

"You-" –he made a heart with his fingers under the table. Then he pointed at Sakura, the grin never left his pale face.

***Crickets***

Sasuke's face heated up, he turned away to the glass window and lowered his head, smoke began to come off his head. Gaara eyes widen and he grinned even bigger if it was possible.

Gaara patted the ravenette's back, trying to comfort him.

"Then why don't you go for it. You might cure her allergy along the way." –Gaara asked the older male. Sasuke stiffened.

"But…she doesn't like me right? She likes boys." –Sasuke smiled bitterly, not looking at Gaara's eyes. The younger boy's eyes softened.

"Keh. That's why you should go for it. Sakura is very hopeless in those kind of thing. You should at least help her with her allergy." –Gaara said, closing his eyes. Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror. He clenched his fist then looked back at Sakura with a gentle expression.

Akane walked into the pastry shop to buy some anko dumplings and cheesecake for Sakura and Gaara. Then she saw a bunch of familiar heads.

"Well well. Saku-chan, Gaara-chan. Sasuke-kun!" –she approached them, greeting to them and squealing at the sight of the raven-haired, sulking in the corner. She blinked.

She looked at Sakura, sweatdropped, that girl's definitely in her own world right now.

She then averted her gaze to her red-haired son. Gaara felt someone's eyes on him and peeked an eye open. He saw his mom raising an eyebrow at him. He did the same. The older woman growled and nodded her head to the sulking-ravenette. Gaara sighed and stood up.

"You don't have to worry about it mother. It's nothing." –he whispered. Akane stared at her son, he stared back. Finally, she groaned, giving up.

"Hey you two there. Go do something more than sulking and eating!" –the red-haired woman yelled at them, nothing. A vein popped on her head. She grabbed Sasuke's head, Sakura's head.

BANG!

"You're the most violent mom I've ever known you know?" –coming from the panda as he look at his sibling and sempai fell onto the floor, unconscious. Akane grinned and looked at her nails.

"I know." –she smiled sweetly at her son. "That's why don't mess with me when I'm commanding you guys." –she added and Gaara backed away…

* * *

><p>"Hairo-san, are you okay?" –a guy staff shook his work-mate's shoulders. "OMG what the hell has happen to you?" –he asked as the receptionist – Hairo – opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.<p>

"Where am…I?" –he asked, scratching his head. The other man sighed.

"You're at work Hairo-san. Seemed like you faint and I found you on the floor with a…nosebleed?" –the man raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Well whatever. I should work then…" –he said, standing up flushing.

"Okay…are you sure you're okay alone?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then. Good day to you Hairo-san." –and the man waved at him and left. Hairo sighed heavily and he collected his scattered papers. He fixed his black uniform and his hair back, then get ready for new guess.

"Excuse me." –a sweet feminine voice called him. He then breathed in and out, calming himself before turning around with a smile.

"Yes ma-" –his eyes widen and a sweat dripped from his face. He cleared his throat. In front of him was a blonde woman – very busty he might add – and she was very beautiful in a black business suit for woman. She smiled at him, flowers and sparkles around her.

"A hem…Yes ma'a-am?" –he tried his best not to stutter, but fail sadly.

"I would like to receive our keys. We've booked rooms already, under the name of Tsunade Senju." –the woman said.

"O-our?" –he asked again. The blonde smiled.

"Yes. I came here with my academy, the Konoha Private All Girls School." –she gestured her hand at the main door, and then…

The door opened slowly, flowers and sparkles erupted from behind the glass doors. Everything went slow-motion **(grammar?)**, a group of 4 girls came in first. Leading them was a white-ish blonde girl, looking like a model, her hair tied up into a long ponytail, bangs covering one of her glassy blue eyes. Fair skin with pink cheeks and blood red lips, eyeshadow and very very curved, thick, long eyelashes. Her body was perfect, with the right curves at right places. Long creamy legs, wearing a pair of red 10 centimeters high heels that increased her incredible height, it could put a model's height to shame.

The second girl, walking behind the blonde one, has chocolate brown hair tied into two panda buns. Her eyes were the same as Tsunade, hazel ones. She looked confident, her nose high up in the air and she wore a cocky grin. Her height was not as great as the first female but still beat the other girls around. She wore no make-up besides faint red lipsticks.

The third girl, also walking behind the blonde one, has mid-back length shiny raven hair. She has familiar milky lavender eyes that looked timid, but strong. She wore completely no make-up and has an average height.

The fourth girl - who has height that can compete with the first – walked in last. She has dirty blonde hair, somewhat naughty, in four ponytails, definitely a play-girl. She seemed to be the oldest of the group. The blonde walked in with a wide grin on the face, showing confidence and wise.

The rest of the academy (a huge group of girls) walked in after the four girls, they're beautiful, yes, but none could compare to them.

Everybody in the hall, females and males, had their jaws dropped to the ground in awe, eyes stuck to the four goddesses who were approaching the reception. The four girl stopped at the reception and stood next to the busty woman known as Tsunade. The woman turned to Hairo, who was twitching his eye furiously, jaw hanging open.

"Please meet my four most adored students, this is Ino Yamanaka-" –she gestured her hand to the long blonde, the first one. The said girl smiled at Hairo and curtsied. "-Tenten Hiragushi and Hinata Hyuuga-" –she then moved her hand to the next to girls, the brunette and the ravenette. The one known as Tenten smiled widely at him, she put her right arm behind her back and one raised to wave at him. Hinata – the shy girl – also waved at him, but timidly. "-and lastly, Temari Sabaku." –the creamy hand of hers moved to the sandy blonde girl, the girl bowed at him, stil putting on her grin.

"And the rest of the girls over here will be the rest of the academy. We're invited here b…Oh my god." –the oldest woman said, turning to him once more, she raised an elegant eyebrow at him as he shook like a leaf and then the next thing…he fainted…again.

'Such a familiar feeling…" –he cried anime style before his head met the cold **marble** floor once again…

* * *

><p>A certain blond-haired boy stared wide eyes from his place - a balcony inside of the resort. The lollipop from his mouth nearly dropped as he gripped the balcony's bar harder. The <strong>devils<strong> are here. He gulped, trying to remember what has happened last the last time they – KPABG (Konoha Private All Boys Gakuen/Academy) saw them – _**Konoha Private All. Girls. Gakuen!**_ The blond-haired shuddered, he released the bar and turned around with a white face.

"Ha-have to warn the 'Temes'. They'll be dead if they don't know they're here." –and with that, the lollypop-boy sprinted. Yelling 'Teme! Teme!' all the way with his hands in the air.

Hell…has begun…

* * *

><p><strong>Dear citizens of and <strong>_krimcheese_**-nee-chan!**

**I have tried my very best to not making grammar mistakes. I don't know if there's any left but please point out for me please. Thanks first. Next chapter will be a SPECIAL chapter. The first letter from Sakura to her mom. [:P] It will be quite short, I warn you. Oh and you guys know about the 'balcony inside of a house' right? It's like in an opera house, there's a high place for you to see from above, it's like that, but I don't know what it's called.**

**I despite my brother. [D] He played his **_**online game**_** and so, I couldn't update because he played the admin computer, so the wifi couldn't reach the Vaio in my room. F**k u you pea-brain! I'll pwn you someday! (Because he's bigger, yeah he's bigger than me even when **_**he's**_**the younger one, so he always win in our fist fights, but in kick-fight, I'm better [:D]**

**A happy summer to you all.**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_

**P/S****: I WILL HAVE TWO NEW USBs AND A PHOTOSHOP 7.0 DISK ON MY BIRTHDAY! BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE PHOTOSHOP SO I'LL LEARN! FINALLY I CAN EDIT MY ARTS AND POST IT ON DEVIANTART! Oh and I LOVE YOU **_Apathetic Silence_** AND **_CrAzY-SiLLy-Me_**! **


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare comes true!

**Fu-chan's here! Welcome to the fic, sorry for the lateness. Lately I'm too in for movies. [:P] I've watched Beastly, Pirates of the Caribbean 4, Red Riding Hood, Thor and many others, planning to see 'Hanna'…and write a fic about them. He he. [:)] **

**I stayed at my cousin (female!)'s house for…uh…four days. That's pretty long, and she's coming tomorrow too. It's like 22:46 here so I should go to sleep, my eyes are soo heavy. _ _zzzzzz**

**So, I tried my best to not making mistakes, and **_Sariko-chan723_**, my birthday has not come yet. ^v^ But thanks for the happy b-day, and it's on June 24****th****! I'm still so excited. **

**Good nite or morning or noon or afternoon or evening depends on where you are readers! In Vietnam here is night. Zzzzzzzzzzz…**

* * *

><p><strong>*Knock knock*<strong>

A waiter was holding a tray with a Martini on it, standing in front of a black wooden door; he fixed his red bow around his neck and checked his appearance.

The door opened, immediately, the man blushed furiously.

There, stood a young blond-haired woman in a red sheath dress, showing off her curves, all perfect. She smiled sweetly at him with her dazzling smile. But her eyes were not on him, but instead, they were on the glass that contained the liquid.

"Oh! You brought the Martini! Thank you very much!" –she beamed and reached for the glass, the blushing man did nothing but stand there, until she was about to close the door, he snapped out of his (perverted!) reverie and grabbed the woman's wrist, blushing again when he touched her incredible soft wrist. She stared at him.

"Uh…um…You need to pay for that miss…or misses…" –he said after clearing his voice. The woman blinked at him, and then she smirked.

"…You want payment?" –she asked him with a voice, very different from the first one, seductive maybe? He nodded nervously and unconsciously fixed his bow again. Then the blonde pulled him closer quickly and kissed him full on the lips. The man's eyes widen and they both rolled up after that. When the need of air came, the blonde pulled away and smiled at him slyly.

"That's your payment." –she said turning away and closed the door shut. The waiter remained like that for a while, and then his whole body fell to the ground…

* * *

><p>"Ino…where the hell did you get that Martini?" –a dirty blond-haired asked the female that had just come in the living room of the hotel room, raising an eyebrow at the smirking blonde.<p>

"I get it from the bar Temari-nee-sama. I ordered them to bring it up here." – Ino said, taking a sip from the glass. Temari averted her gaze to her perfect nails.

"But you aren't even 18 yet." –the girl said with a frown on her face, still not looking at the younger blonde. Ino smiled sweetly at her, pointing at her legs.

"Height, they thought that I'm older than 18…and a famous model…and a _little_ charm I might add. All the boys will have to fall for us." –she said then took another sip of the drink. Temari tore her gaze from her nails and at the tall female sitting on the opposite armchair.

"So…the payment was like usual?" –she asked with a bored tone.

"Nah. This time it was just a kiss, no bedroom action." –the blond-haired said, clicking her tongue and shook the glass gently. She drank the rest of the drink and then stood up and headed to the door. The other blonde raised an eyebrow at her again.

"Going somewhere? Finding a new toy?" –the said girl asked. Ino chuckled.

"No, I'll do that later. Right now, I have to go find an old _friend_ of mine." –and the door closed. Temari made a face **(A/N: Like this T_T)**. She clicked her tongue.

"Feh. Have to go get something to drink." –the girl muttered to herself as she slipped on her golden high heels and headed down to the bar, plotting to herself that she's going to use the same trick that Ino used on the bartender guy .

* * *

><p>"…Nngh…Where the heck am I?" –a ravenette opened his eyes slowly, suddenly squinting the onyx orbs as a headache attacked him. He clutched his spiky head and frowned. "Shit…" –he muttered to himself.<p>

"Oh. You're awake." –a familiar voice said next to him. The said boy turned his head to look at the red-haired boy - who was drinking coffee – in confusion.

"What happen to me?" –he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Mother banged you two's head to each other. You fell unconscious." –the red-haired explained calmly. Sasuke shuddered.

"Ugh…Note to myself: never mess with , again." –the said boy muttered to himself. Silence embraced them for a moment, and then a loud loud **loud** voice broke it. All turned to the direction of the voice, not including the pink-haired now black-haired girl.

Sasuke only saw a flash of bright yellow, and then he was tackled by the exact yellow-haired thing…or person.

Sasuke growled and bonked the blond-haired boy's head. The boy shot right up, clutching his head and glared at the ravenette. And so, the two boys started a glaring contest.

"What was that for you stupid teme!" –the blonde yelled. Sasuke shot him a dirty look and then snorted.

"Hn. I'm not stupid you stupid dope." –the boy smirked at the other male. The blonde grunted, then he suddenly remembered the reason why he was here…

"OMG TEME! You will **NOT** believe what I've just saw!" –Naruto clutched Sasuke's shoulders, his face paled visibly.

"What? Quiet down dope." –the panicked-blonde pointed out of the pastry shop.

"The-the…uh…KonohaAllGirlsarehere!"

"Slow down! God fuck you dope!" –Naruto took in a deep breath and breathed it out. Then he wiped away the sweats on his forehead.

"Konoha. Private. All. Girls. Are. Here." –he told his best friend slowly. Sasuke's closed-eyes snapped open and his angry-frown turned into a horror-struck one.

"What?" –he asked, trying to hide away the panic in his voice. Naruto nodded with a serious face while Gaara looked at them in confusion.

"Yes. The she-devils are here." –he said shakily.

"Who's here?" –the two older males turned their heads to Gaara.

"You have to be very careful dude. If you ever saw a group of four models pass by you in this hotel, run away or they'll eat you." –the blonde warned. Gaara raised his eyebrow, definitely saying: _"I need more details."_

"Okay, I'll describe for you those four…Listen…" –Naruto told the red head, said boy nodded his head at the right moments, showing them that he's listening.

"Okay, so you all get it right?" –they nodded.

"What's going on?" –a sleepy voice asked them. The males turned their heads to see a black-haired girl rubbing her eyes tiredly, sitting up from the sofa. Naruto's eyes brightened up.

"Wow! Who are you? You are so pretty!" –he exclaimed and went to her. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service milady!" –he offered her his hand. Sakura smiled at the boy, she already knew, but she took it nonetheless.

"Sakura Haruno." –she said. Naruto's eyes widen, then softened, he glanced at Sasuke for one nanosecond, whice Sakura didn't notice, then back at her with a wide grin on his face. He unraveled his hand with hers.

"Haruno? Are you related to Sakurano Haruno?" –he asked. Sakura nodded calmly.

"He's my…older twin." –she said, lying her heart out. But it seemed that's the blond boy was buying into it, he nodded.

"Oh, no wonder you look like him, except the hair color of course." –he chuckled. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"Hey wait! Sasuke you know her?" –he asked, pointing a finget at her. The black-haired rolled her eyes and used one hand to swat the finger away.

"Yes, he's my old friend; he's taking me to see the resort." –she said. The blonde raised an eyebrow at his best friend, who shrugged in return.

"Well, if you go with him. Please – for your safety – stay far from him a little, because you'll get killed." –he pleaded her. Sakura raised her eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Oo-kayy…but why?" -the blonde sighed.

"Long story short: Devils are here. Just listen to me if you don't want to be stomp on in a rampage." –he told her once more, this time with puppy-eyes mode on. Sakura's turn to sigh.

"Fine, whatever. But who's the devils?"

"You ask too much Sakura. Just...shoo. Go with Gaara." –Sasuke, who was very irritated by being pushed out from the conversation, pushed Gaara to her.

"Where are you going now?" –she asked.

"No more questions Sakura. Just -"

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!"

"Fuck…" –the two boys who were named groaned, and the next thing they knew, they were being glomped by a faint yellow blur and face-planted onto the ground…

* * *

><p><strong>That took me long…Sorry, busy watching disks and goin<strong>**g to the cinema, so many good movies to see. [:P] I hope you like it.**

**And thanks to Pirates of the Caribbean: Stangers Tide (it's its name right?), I have a great idea for Naruto, I think all of you will be able to guess the plot of the new story right? PIRATES! And perhaps a fic about Sakura being a Red Riding Hood, inspired by the film also named 'Red Riding Hood'.**

**Well, review and vote for the stories above, see if you like. Jya ne!**

**I still need to go to sleep…**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	11. Chapter 11: Ino,Hinata & the Art Museum!

**Hello! Fu-chan's here!**

**I've just come back from my "vacation" you can say that. It's extremely boring. T_T  
><strong>

**I have decided to go to the movies to watch 'X-men 1st class' on my birthday, then 'Transformer' on my bro's birthday...and 'Harry 7 part 2' in July.**

**Well, here's your next chapter. Remember, review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sakura looked in front of her with her hands on her laps, her eyes showed amusement and her jaw hanged open. Her brother sitting next to her with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. In front of her was a beautiful blonde who was glaring at her all the time, but being too naïve, Sakura didn't notice that, she thought that was a <em>friendly<em> stare. The blonde – who named is Ino as she introduced – hooked both of her arms around Sasuke's and Naruto's arm, her right to Sasuke and her left to Naruto. They both looked away, irritated.

The blonde unhooked her arm around Naruto and flipped her long bangs. She stuck her nose into the air like a queen, an arrogant queen that claims everything as hers. Naruto sighed in relief as he received his arm back. Oh his darling arm…

Sasuke glared at Naruto. His eyes asking: _'Why the fuck can I take my arm back?' _

The said blonde grinned sheepishly at his unlucky friend and shrugged, carefully not to let Ino saw it, _'Uh…God's not on your side today?'_ He mouthed and Sasuke gave him the middle finger under the table. This time, Naruto glared.

'_What did I do?'_ He mouthed angrily. Sasuke huffed quietly and turned away. The blonde male mumbled something to himself, crossing his arms and turned to the window's direction.

"So, Sakura Haruno right?" Ino asked while crossing her legs lady-like. Sakura nodded dumbly and she stared at Ino's creamy white legs. She shook her head.

'Must get rid of that thought. I can do anything when I get my boy's clothes back. Damn it…what a flower.' She thought and wiped the saliva away from the corner of her mouth.

"Is that a yes, or a no?" Ino asked again, seeing her nodded, then shook her head. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah…uh…oh…it's a yes, Yamanaka-san." She said quickly then rubbed the back of her head. Ino just grinned slyly.

'Heh, I thought it would be a tough opponent for Sasuke-kun's heart, but this one's easy, she's still a brat.' Ino thought, laughing like a maniac on the inside.

"Oh, no need to be so formal _Sakura-chan._ Just call me Ino-chan." She said, stressing the word 'Sakura-chan' with a lot of venom in it. Everyone noticed that, but not Sakura. Said girl blinked innocently then smiled dazzlingly at her.

"Of course Ino-chan." She said. Everyone was dumbfounded by her smile, but except for a few people. Ino sweatdropped, Sasuke and Gaara slapped their faces and shook their head.

'You are too innocent Sakura. It's not so good for you.' The ravenette thought while glancing at the cherry blossom in front of him, then he smile, 'But I like it from you.'

"…Okay. Can I ask you something?" The blonde rested her chin on her palm. Sakura nodded.

"What's your relationship with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Blink.

Blink.

And blink.

"Uh…we're just friends. My…twin's a friend of his." Ino looked at her in disbelief, narrowing her eyes, "Don't worry I have no interest in men." Sakura added, waving her hand dismissively. Ino gave her a 'WTF' look.

'Uhm…Is she a les?' she coughed, a faint blush marring on her cheeks. Then continue to ask Sakura some more random questions.

"She never called me Naruto-_kun_ before. And Sakura, she said what!" He whispered/shouted, leaning toward Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and shooed Naruto off. The blonde sunked back into his seat and pout.

"Good. Because if you are something more than friend with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, believe me, it's not good for you." Ino said, checking her nails out. Sakura just nodded dumbly.

'Hm…Flat chest, a brat, ugly… Not a tough opponent and she's just a friend of Sasuke-kun. No need to worry.' The blonde beauty thought to herself, laughing like a maniac on the inside. She clapped her hands together.

"Okay! That's all I need to know. We can be good friends Sakura-chan! Come on, let's go to the pool girl." She stood up and dragged the pinkette away after blowing hearts at the three boys. They all shivered and quickly dodge the hearts, causing a huge lump on Naruto's forehead because he slammed his head into the table. Gaara and Sasuke managed to keep their cool but sweats still dripped from their faces.

"Kami-sama, please let Sakura survive." Naruto clapped his hands and looked at the ceiling, praying for his friend.

"-sigh- She'll survive dope." The ravenette said, sighing.

"It's Sakura after all, right?" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, she's a trouble-attractor after all, but she still survived through all of that…Yeah, she'll live." The said boy nodded in agreement and they all stood up to leave.

* * *

><p>"Prom, prom, prom." Ino skipped around the mall, humming to herself excitedly about the prom that will be held in the resort on the last night of the trip. She stopped and turned around.<p>

"Hurry Sakura-chan!" She yelled at the pinkette who was struggling with _**many**_ shopping bags with a high-pitched yet cute voice. She put her hands on her hips and pouted adorably when Sakura arrived, "You're so slow!"

The black-haired huffed tiredly, sweats dripping from her forehead, "I'm not the one with this many shopping bags here." She muttered, panting.

Ino turned her head to her, raising one of her eyebrow, "Excuse me, did you say something?" She asked. Sakura shook her head furiously. Ino grinned.

"Okie dokie! I have done with my shopping! Now is your turn!" She turned toward Sakura and pointed a finger at her. Sakura's eyes widen.

'Shit.' But before she could protest, she was dragged by the hyper-blonde to a random shop. (whice turns out to be Mango…)

* * *

><p>Green eyes fluttering opened. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, her pink hair messy. She has taken off her wig yesterday before going to bed. She looked down the floor to the pile of bags that Ino bought for her yesterday. She realized, she has no idea what Ino bought.<p>

Walking toward the bags, she opened each one.

Veryyy low V-neck black dress…tossed away.

10 inches crimson high heels…tossed away again.

Bikini…shoved into the bag again with a blushing face.

Bra…was Ino trying to tease her flat chest or what?

* * *

><p><strong>-15 minutes later-<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell! Ino didn't buy me any decent clothes at all!" Sakura yelled. She has shuffled through all of the bags, the clothes…she has to say…very…<p>

The still messy pink-haired teen jumped when her phone rang. Sakura clutched her heart with swirly eyes and grabbed her phone.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day you stupid phone." She mumbled and flipped her phone open. A text message. From Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>From: Naruto U.<em>

_Subject: Breakfast sakura chan!_

_Sakura chan! If you are alive from yesterday, please text back! teme and I are going to have breakfast, wanna join us?_

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed, they thought she was dead! She quickly texted back, afraid that if she didn't, Naruto would be panic.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To: Naruto U.<em>

_Subject: Haha! I'm alive!_

_Yes I'm alive nar! Wait for me, where will we meet?_

* * *

><p>Send. The pinkette went to look for her wig and put it on, then she has to look for something to wear, to look like a girl, much to her dismay. Naruto texted back to her, saying that they'll be meeting at Sasuke's room.<p>

She asked Akane. Bad move. Her mother barged in the room a second later with a sunglasses and a scarf. And immediately, she saw the pile of new clothes on the floor, ignoring the heart-clutching Sakura on the floor.

Now, she was forced to wear a pair of short shorts, which means very very short. Black leggings, her only pink top with a panda (reminds her of a certain person) holding a bamboo and a black hat. The red-haired woman even forced her to wear accessories.

"I'm NOT going to wear high heels! I'm going to wear my Converse!" She told her mom, hiding her face behind the hands, blushing. Gaara's going to blackmail her after this…

"But-"

"NO!" Akane sighed in defeat. She turned around and pouted, crossing her arms together.

"Hmph! But you look nice Saku-chan." The red-haired teased her daughter. Sakura frowned in annoyance. She felt completely uncomfortable with shorts, in this case is very short…fortunate for her, the leggings helped a bit.

"I'm going! Bye mom see ya!" And she dashed out of the room, putting on her Converse when she was outside.

Sakura straightened herself and put her hands on her thin waist, "Now to Sasuke's room." She muttered to herself and then ran to the elevator, pressing the button '**7' **and waited.

A 'Ding!' was heard and she stepped outside.

'2307, 2307, 23- Ah hah!' Finally, she spotted Sasuke's room and ran to it.

***Knock knock***

She heard a familiar voice said "I'll go!" and then shuffling sound, crashing sound, and a yell.

She rolled her eyes, "Geez, I wonder how those two became best friends." She muttered.

The door clicked open and revealed our Naruto. He was still arguing with Sasuke and not noticing her standing there.

"I'm sorry okay, I'll clean up later!" he yelled and finally turned to her. Sakura looked at her innocently and waved her hand.

"Hi." Naruto just continued to look at her, his jaw dropped down. A blush, then a confused face, then realization, scared and the door slamed in her face, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura outside, frozen.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke there's a model standing in front of our room! What the hell will we do now?" Naruto asked panicking.<p>

"What? Lemme see." The ravenette approached the door and opened it. Sakura was still standing there and still frozen in the exact same place. Sasuke's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"Naruto! It's Sakura!" he bonked the blonde in the head. Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Oh it's Sakura! Hello Saki!" he waved at her, smiling awkwardly. Sakura recovered from her shock and waved at him again.

"Uhm…Hello Sasuke. Naruto you really confused me there." She growled at Naruto. The said boy scratched his head.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized and hugged/suffocated her. Sasuke growled.

"Dope you're killing her!" Naruto pulled away quickly and apologized again. Sakura shook her head and said that it was okay.

"Oh and you're really pretty Sakura-chan." The blonde told her and Sakura blushed faintly. No one called her that before, just handsome. Now it felt very embarrassing.

"Um…thanks."

"Okay let's go!"

"Dope you're going to clean up the mess you made in there when we got back!"

* * *

><p>"Tenten-chan, I-I'm going t-to go o-out for a w-w-while 'kay?" a raven-haired female told her friend. Tenten popped her head out of her room with a lollipop in her mouth.<p>

"Fwohkay, chake your time Hinata-chan."

"H-huh?" Tenten sighed and pulled out her lollipop.

"Okay, take your time Hin-chan." She repeated. Hinata smiled at her friend.

"Th-th-thanks Tenten-chan."

* * *

><p>"That was sugoi!" Sakura and Naruto clasped their hands together. They've just finished the breakfast, and when they came down, the morning meal turned out to be a <strong>freaking huge<strong> buffet. The two has stuffed themselves with food and drink, drowning in the heaven of food happily. Sasuke sweatdropped at the two.

"Hn. It was okay." He said, shrugging. Naruto glared at him.

"That's because you have been to this kind of thing a lot. We rarely get to eat in a buffet. And that was awesome back there." He praised and returned back to his reverie.

"Hn."

The trio continued to walk around the resort, talking random things. Then Sakura came up with an idea.

"Hey! Let's go to the art museum. I heard they have one here!" Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll go with it." He said in a bored tone.

"I'll go too!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air. The pinkette smiled brightly and grabbed her friends' wrists.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Cool, the arts are so awesome~" Sakura said in a daze. Her voice sounded dreamily. She was looking at the painting of Leonardo da Vinci, '<em>The Mona Lisa'<em>, "She's so pretty~"

"Sakura?" Sasuke tapped her shoulders. Sakura turned to him.

"Sasuke…I think I'm in love with Mona Lisa." She said with her eyes wide. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She's just a painting. Come on let's go. There's more paintings other than Mona Lisa to see." And she was forced to be away from her beloved Mona Lisa.

'No Mona Lisa-channnnnnn!' she cried anime-style while Sasuke dragged her by the collar. They soon reached Naruto who was looking at a painting of a naked blond-haired woman, standing on a seashell named _'The Birth of Venus'_, while drooling.

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled and bonked him in the head, blushing furiously, and trying to not look at the painting. Perverted dick!

"Dope…" Sasuke mumbled, averting his eyes from the picture. Naruto nursed his bruise.

"If you guys keep doing that I'm going to lose my brain cells!" he complained.

"Oh, I thought you don't have any brain from the start." Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto huffed angrily and turned away.

"Hmph!"

Sakura rubbed her tempers, "Well then, move on."

The pink-haired spotted a painting of a brown rabbit, _'Bejamin Bunny'_ and smiled.

"Wai~! He's so cute!" she pointed at the painting and approached it to get a closer look and bumped into someone.

"Itai!" Sakura fell down and rubbed her butt. She opened her eyes to see a raven-haired girl was on the floor too. The girl glanced at her but Sakura was too shocked to notice. What destructive beauty!

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. The girl's eyes widen as she looked at Naruto, then blushed.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said. I fumed. Aw~, it seems she like Naruto already.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I sweatdropped, was that kind of obvious.

"Uh…"

"Everyone comes here to look at paintings idiot." Sasuke bonked him in the head.

"I AM REALLY GOING TO LOSE ALL OF MY BRAIN CELLS!"

Sakura chuckled at them, boy-ish. Then she felt a tug at her shirt's sleeve. She turned around and saw Hinata.

"Hm? Hinata-chan can I do anything for you?" _'Kiss you.'_ Slap!

"Um…I'm sorry for b-bumping into y-you. I didn't m-meant to." Hinata bowed at her. Sakura looked at her while rubbing her left cheek, then smiled.

"It's okay. I should be the one who should be apologizing to you. I was focusing ." she laughed. Hinata lifted her head up and smiled too.

"Y-yes, indeed. Benjamin i-is cute." The shy girl said with a faint blush on the bridge of her nose. Kawaii!

"You're so cute you know that Hinata-chan?" I pointed out.

"Yes she is!" Naruto said behind me, he has his hands on my shoulders and his head on my left shoulder. I turned green and moved away from Naruto a bit. Hinata's blush darken when she heard Naruto's compliment.

"N-no I'm not. Sa-Sakura-san is much prettier." She denied, smiling.

"Aw Hinata-chan!" Sakura grinned and glomped on her. Hinata's just so cute. But sadly, as Sakura saw, she definitely has a crush on Naruto.

"Sakura-ch-chan! I can-can't breath!" she gasped out. The pink head stood up abruptly and stuck out her tongue with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sowwy!" Hinata giggled and checked her watch. Her eyes widen.

"Oh! I have to go now! I have promised w-with my friend that I-I'll go with her to l-lunch." She stood up and bowed at the three.

"J-Jya ne!" she waved and ran away. Sakura waved back.

"It's noon already?" she asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Let's go already. It's nearly lunch." He said, offering his hand to the pinkette. Said girl grabbed it and Sasuke pulled her up.

"It felt like thirty minutes…" Sakura muttered, raising an eyebrow as she dusted herself off.

"Well we ate breakfast late, and I wonder whose fault is it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura glared at him.

"Well sorry because my mom **had to** model me!" she growled.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Oh and hey Sakura, I forgot to tell you this. Hinata-chan is one of the most beautiful girls in the All Girl Academy that I told you!" Naruto said.

"Huh? But you said they're kind of evil? Hinata-chan is absolutely nothing like that."

"Well, she's not…"

"I agree. And that girl's so cute. But it seems like she like someone else. –sign-"

"Who?"

"Dense. Dope you are so dense."

"Huh? What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it! Phew! I tried my best to write as fast as possible after coming home from my cousin's house. And my mom went on a vacation so she took the laptop, and all of my files are in there, so…<strong>

**This is the longest I've ever written! :O I can't believe it. I haven't slept at noon today so my eyes are drooping…**

**Oh and I have 2 questions here. **

**1. What's 'Billboard brow'? I saw Ino called Sakura that in the stories but I dunno what it is. **

**2. Is Mango a famous clothing brand? I have no idea. [:P]**

**So, enjoy! And review! And please answer my questions! Jya!**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	12. Chapter 12: Haunted room and Uchihas!

**FU. CHAN. IS. BACK~~~! Well, my mom went far far away from here to watch a concert, and she brought the whole net cable with her. So I didn't get a chance to update until now, she's coming back in the afternoon so I decide to write this chapter until it's done. And ta-da! Here it is! Anyways, I was celebrating my birthday so I didn't write. Gomen! But the birthdays are nothing special; I received a new USB and a new notebook (planning on using them for the love of fanfiction and deviantART. Hehe.) And I f**king hate my scanner! T_T**

**So here it is, relax and enjoy, force your brother to give you a foot massage while you're reading! This chapter can be a little…scary…I don't know… should I give this chapter a rate M? Maybe…yeah…thanks to the story 'Smear it splendid' and 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody', I was able to write this. **

**Yup, you should invite someone to read with you. So enjoy! :P **

**Disclaimer:**** Ah geez, I always forget this. Anyways, I DON'T own NARUTO or HOUOU GAKUEN MISORAGUMI's plot! But I own the OCs including myself, and a part of the plot. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SAKURA'S POV<strong>_

"F-u-c-k this, Hin-chan. F-u-c-k." I muttered to Hinata, who was sitting next to me in my room. After that meeting in the art museum, I and Hinata started to hang out more often, I even considered her as my best friend. I can't make a move on her (sadly…) when mom was still here, and kept making me wear those short shorts…and dresses…and those goddamn high heels!

Oh and you guys know why I said *beep*? Well, today is Friday…that's mean the dance is tomorrow! I'm panicking now! Hinata has already success in asking Naruto to be her date (the girls have to ask the boys btw), but I… boo hoo!

Hinata patted my back and smiled, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I bet that everything will be fine!" she said, she never stuttered when she's near me. Aww!

I forced a smile, "Yeah…I think so…"

"But why can you just ask…someone doesn't matter?" My face fell.

"…It's gross." Hinata sighed; she knew the fact that I **dislike** "The creatures known as males" as I said to her. It's hard for me, and I won't tell you why…maybe later. Everytime she asked me why does I hate boys; I immediately turned green at the **memory** and told her to never remind me of that **event** again. She was so confused.

"I think we should help you finding a date right now, come on or all the boys will be stolen and you'll be a wall-flower Saki-chan." I nodded and Hinata stood up, "Then let's find you something for you to wear!" and suddenly the door was knocked down.

"Did someone said something about fashion?" my mom sing-songed. God her voice's so high.

"Mom! Did you stalk me or something?"

"Uh…Forget it, my Sakura-chan still has nothing to wear! Let's help her, right Hinata-chan?" Oh and mom has grew fond to Hinata in the past few days too.

"NOOOOOO! I just want to wear something simpleeeee!"

"N-no can do Sa-Sakura-chan." Hinata said as she held up the make-up kit, tilting her head innocently. Mom nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"YUP!"

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>~30 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>"You have ruined 30 minutes of my life…My beautiful lifeeeee!" I cried, slapping my hand onto my face and brought it down. Hinata and mom were grinning, mom's arm around Hinata's shoulders.<p>

I was _**forced**_ to wear a mini jean skirt (they chose for me a **very** mini at first, but I brought out a knife so they picked another) with black leggings under. A lavender tube top and a violet jacket outside. Faint make-up (second time I had to bring out my knife) and ruby earrings (…by some way, mom was able to take the knife away from me…).

"I JUST WANT TO RIP THIS **THINGS** OFF!" I yelled pointing at the earrings. Hinata sweatdropped and mom's face fell. Her eyes started to water, I flinched, here we go again…

"But, but, but! It's beautiful!" she cried. I stubbornly crossed my arms and turned away, pouting. I glanced at her.

"Y-you-you hate me! Waaaaaaahh!" A vein popped on my head and I sighed again. Damn her.

"I won't! Okay?" her face lit up right away and she ran to hug me, squeezing the life out of me. I could hear Hinata giggled quietly.

Mom pulled away and smiled confidently, "Now, let's go get my Sakura-chan a date! Woo hoo!" she pumped her fist up and ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind her. I and Hinata were dumbstruck. Soon, Hinata giggled and I shook my head, smiling.

"Oh mom…"

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" yelled a familiar voice. The three females turned their heads and Hinata blushed.<p>

She raised a hand to waved at Naruto, smiling sheepishly, "H-hi Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Good morning Haruno-san! Hey Hinata, what time will I pick you up tomorrow?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata's blush increased and she stammered, "W-well, h-how about six-six thirty? The dance s-start at seven s-so it w-will be p-perfect right?" she smiled at him. Naruto wondered, scratching his chin.

"WELL! If you say so. Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran away, leaving a beat red Hinata.

She brought her hand to her lips and murmured, "N-Naruto-kun c-called me Hinata-chan." She grinned timidly in happiness behind her sweater's sleeves, following Sakura and her mom, who were watching the two with a small smile the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Operation: Get Sakura a date, begin." Akane said, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, her hands under the chin and a serious look on her face. "So, who will be our target?"<p>

"Sakura I still don't know why I was dragged into this mess." Said Sasuke, frowning behind his own sunglasses.

Sakura smiled apologetic at him, "Sorry…"

Sasuke sighed, "Geez, mendokusai… Whatever." He muttered. Sakura chuckled nervously.

"So, who will be the target, I repeat."

Hinata raised her hand slowly, " I-I suggest my cousin, Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke frowned slightly at this. Wait, why was he frowning? He shook his head. Sakura noticed this and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"He he, nice one Hinata-chan, anyone else?" Akane looked at the three; again, Hinata raised her hand.

"I g-got one more. Akane-san, w-would you come here for a moment please?" The red-haired raised an eyebrow and scooted closer, Hinata whispered something to her ears and her eyes widen before she grinned very wide, her eyes filled with mischief. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw the evil grin that belongs to the red-haired.

When Hinata was finished, Akane mouth formed an 'o' shape and she stood up abruptly from the desk in the hall they were sitting, "Oh my god! Hinata-chan you're a genius."

There was a cricket sound, then the red-haired woman noticed all the looks from everyone in the hall that she got. She smiled sheepishly, scratched the back of her red head and sat down silently. Sakura shook her head, "Mom…"

"Oops. But you're still a genius Hinata-chan!" she said as she hugged Hinata. The poor girl was sandwiched between her arms and her boobs.

"Uh…um…Thank you." The raven-haired girl managed to gasp out some words, then Akane pulled away. She glanced quickly at Sasuke and Sakura with evil eyes without their notice, but they felt it, the two naïve little girl and boy gulped quietly as they felt a little bit uncomfortable. She nudged Hinata and winked at the timid girl. Hinata cleared her throat before she speak.

"Uh h-hey Sakura-chan, I-I heard there's a haunted r-room here, you w-wanna go check it out?" Hinata asked, Sakura's eyes widen.

"W-What? No way I'm afraid of ghosts!" she yelled not-to-loud.

"Sakura! Is that how you treat your friend young lady?" Akane joined in, crossing her arms at Sakura who scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"C-can we go, Sakura-chan?" Hinata pleaded, using her **ultra-**_**super-**__**puppy-eyes**_, Sakura flinched at those eyes, those things are magnets to her.

Sakura brought her hands up to her face to guard her eyes from those big, **shiny,**_** watery**_, oh-so-cute eyes, she cried, "Ahhhhh! Stop! I get it! I'll go with you! You're making me cry from your deathly adorable eyes!"

Hinata's face lit up, " Th-thank you Sakura-chan!" she said as she pecked her on the cheeks. Sakura fainted and Akane dragged her away from the scene, muttering something like, "Ew, her blood stuck on my clothes…". Hinata turned to Sasuke with the same innocent face, but on the inside, her inner self was giggling evilly. Sasuke tried to avoid her eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Sasuke twitched when Hinata clapped her hands together, "P-please come with us." She pleaded. The raven-haired male sighed.

"No thank you." He said tiredly. Man...But the other ravenette was not going to give up.

"Please! Or I'll t-tell Sa-Sakura-chan that you were je-jealous when I sug-suggested Neji-nii-sa-sama." She smiled, cocking her head to the side. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Wh-what?" Great~! Now he was stuttering. Hinata giggled.

"It's true r-right? I s-saw you t-twitched when I-I said it. Ple-please, come with us. I'll in-invite Naruto-kun if you want."

Sasuke twitched but sighed, "Fine, but invite the dope please. I don't want to be the only boy with two girls. It's weird." He said as he turned away, pouting.

Hinata giggled once more before she nodded, "I-I promised to bring N-Naruto-kun. C-Come here at t-ten o-clock, right beside the elevator on the fourth floor, I have to g-go now. See you t-tonight Sa-Sasuke-san." She ran away, waving at him one more time.

Sasuke slapped his face, he muttered, "What the hell is happening to me?" Shaking his head, he walked away, hands in pockets.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as they waited for the others to come, Sasuke with her. She walked back and forth, biting her nails, she was nervous. Sasuke stared at her and he frowned.<p>

"Hey stop, you're making me dizzy." He said, waving his hand dismissively at her, frowning. Sakura stopped and glared at him.

"How the hell can I not be nervous when we are about to go discover a haunted room! God! Parents should be holding their children back from going inside things like that! Not cheer and force them to go!" the pinkette yelled in frustration, yanking her short hair down. Sasuke sighed and leaned toward the wall beside the elevator, there's no one here except them at this hour so Sakura could yell as she pleased.

"You know, you will have to wear a wig if you do that." He muttered and closed his eyes, yawning as Sakura released her pink hair, she couldn't imagine her being bald…that would be sucks.

Five minutes pasted until they hear some footsteps. Sakura stuck her head out from the corner and smiled.

"Hey, they're here." She said. Sasuke grunted.

"Take them long enough…"

Sakura waved at the two figures who were approaching them, Naruto and Hinata, with a tomato-face Hinata and a grinning Naruto walking side-to-side with each other.

"Naruto! Hinata!" she yelled at them. Naruto noticed her and ran.

"Sakura-chan!" he greeted, raising a hand. Hinata smiled at her.

"Hi Sakura-chan." She said. Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and greeted to Naruto by bumping fist with each other.

"Yo."

"'Sup teme!" Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke as he pushed the blonde away, Naruto laughed, then returned back to normal, "So…A haunted room? (Hinata and Sakura nodded) Awesome!" he pumped his fists to the air. "Let's go catch some ghosts my friends!" Naruto said as he pushed the button of the elevator.

Something struck Sakura's thought and she turned to Hinata, "Uh…Hinata-chan, where's the room?" she asked. Hinata put a finger under her chin as she looked up.

"My roommate, Tenten, said that it's room number 1306, on the sixth floor." She said softly, everyone looked at her, Hinata continued, "It was rumored that once there was a couple who stayed in that room. The woman was very beautiful yet she was very cocky, you can say that she's kinda a…you guys know what is it. Then there's a man, he was extremely handsome and kind – kinda looked like you I think Sasuke (Sasuke frowned) - but the thing is, he dumped his first girlfriend to go with the woman, so his ex-girlfriend hated the woman very much because the woman said that she was pregnant, the child was the man's child due to a night when he was drunk." The elevator rang and the group entered it, Naruto pushed the button number **'6'** and the door closed. They were still in awe that Hinata has told them the story without stuttering like she always did.

Hinata crossed her arms, frowning a little, "Then the day come, the moon was full. The man was out to go to the bar with his friends, and the woman was at home, chatting with her friends, she didn't even notice that the door behind her was opened by someone. Then she heard something and turned back, she saw the ex-girlfriend, she was holding a knife. Acting on instinct, the woman grabbed a butter knife near there and attempt to stab the girl. But she was too late when the girl ran first and stabbed her first, the woman died right after that. At that time, the man came back and saw that his lover was dead already with his ex standing next to her, **smiling**…with a knife in her hand, the woman's stomach was opened as blood spilled out from it. He was about to run away to but the girl killed him too and cut his head off, she hugged the head as she stabbed herself and died too…The next day, the police found out the three bodies, still in the same position. And after hearing some people talk about them, they said that the woman was pregnant, but after they checked her status, she was not pregnant. So gruesome…" Hinata went silent, they have been walking for a while now but they didn't even notice that they were outside of the elevator, and in front of the room. **1306**.

Hinata breathed in, "The thing is, the woman died on this day, today. The full moon. It was said that the ghost that belongs to the ex-girlfriend went to visit the room on this day." And breathed out shakily. Naruto stared at her, his mouth was dropped.

He smiled nervously, "W-wow, Hinata-chan you…you're a very good story teller." He praised, Hey, it was true, Hinata really scared the shit out of him **(A/N: …and me…)**. The almighty Naruto has fallen because of a ghost story. Dun dun dun…

Hinata smiled at him, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Sasuke was holding himself back from shuddering. Hinata should become a writer or a story-teller…

Sakura paled. Hinata scared her…very much…something stuck in her throat. Sakura coughed in attempt to release her fear.

Sasuke, after calming himself down, walked up and did a few tricks and the door open, although a little hesitantly, he turned the knob. A cold wind suddenly came out and blew into their faces. They entered slowly.

Hinata covered her mouth. Naruto paled. Sakura felt her blood turned cold. Sasuke frowned slightly. The room was very dirty and was still covered in blood, the floor, around the white tape that has shape of a person - the victims and the killer, the wall, the window and even the fan on the ceiling, and on the furnitures in the living room. Although they were faint, probably because the police have cleaned it, but they were still there, no wonder the room was sealed. The smell of blood, a coppery scent that makes people wants to puke.

"Oh god…" Naruto found a trash can and puked right into it. Hinata looked ready to faint. The blonde came back to life again, though dizzy and paler.

"What the hell has happened to this room?" Sasuke muttered. He too, wanted to puke, but he's not dope…

Sakura looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke walked toward her slowly and nodded.

"…Yeah."

Then there's a creaking noise.

They turned awfully still.

_***Screech~~~***_

Sakura clutched Sasuke's sleeve, said boy put an arm around her. They waited for something, or something, or whatever it is to burst out. Their minds are swirling, not knowing what to do, they want to run, the door was there, but their legs were frozen, stuck onto the ground, and they don't know that if they take their eyes off the direction of the noise, they will die or not.

*****_**Creak… creak… creak… creak…***_

A black blur jumped passed the two from the direction, a glimpse of white with it. Sasuke and Sakura stumbled back with the pinkette yelped when the black and white blur jumped toward them. They fell back, but surprisingly, each of them fell onto a chair. Sakura's chair began to floated, startling the pinkette, she gasped out loud and squeeked.

The raven-haired's eyes followed the chair, his eyes showed unbelief, "What the fuck?" he muttered before quickly stood up, but something hold his hand back. He turned and saw that his shirt was stuck in the drawer mysteriously. He tried to yank his shirt out, but no use, he wondered why? He turned to the drawer and opened it, but it was locked. So how the hell could his shirt stuck? He heard Sakura jumped out of the chair with a 'thump' and fainted on the bloody couch after a box fell onto her head. In panicked, Sasuke tore off his navy blue shirt, leaving the piece of cloth there.

Running toward the pinkette, he kneeled down and shook her shoulders, but it seemed that the girl was out-cold already. Sasuke cursed and picked up Sakura, surprisingly, she was very light, like other girls, despite her boy-height. **(A/N: Sakura here is going to be taller than other girls, about a boy's height, but short in a boy oppinion)** He carried her bridal-style toward the opened door, but it suddenly closed. Sasuke was startled, then the boy clenched his jaw and jumped into a huge closet to hide for a while, hiding behind a pile of jackets and sweaters. He locked the closet from the inside and huffed in exhaustion. It was veryyy dumb of him to jump into a closet in a time like this, but he was panicking, what can he do more than that?

He heard a moan, turning to Sakura, he saw her is waking up. The girl rubbed her head as she flinched, "Ow…Nn, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and turned to face the closet's door, "Yeah…"

Suddenly, there's a squeeking sound and a shadow, as they saw through the crack of the closet's door, stopped in front of the closet. Their breath was stolen away. Sasuke eyed the door caustiously, until he felt a tug on his sleeve again.

"Sasuke." He heard Sakura whispered, he nodded, eyebrows furrowing as he heard some clinking sound, of the keys. Sakura seemed to notice this too.

"Um…I think this will sound very stupid and crazy at time like this, but if we ever get through this, will you go to the dance with me?" she said as quickly as she can, and in a whisper. Sasuke turned to her, eyes wide, then they softened.

"Baka…thinking those thing at a time like this…" he muttered back, Sakura knocked her head lightly, "I kn-""I'll go with you." She turned to him after his answer, butterflies in her stomach.

"Thanks."

Everything was silent for a while, they saw the shadow out there stiffened, then disappeared. The two teenagers looked at each other, Sakura's hand moved automatically to grab Sasuke's, who noticed and tightened it. Then…

…the door burst opened to reveal Naruto, Hinata and Akane who were smiling like idiots, not counting Hinata, who was just smiling plainly.

"Wha-"

"Squee~! I'm so happy! Finally Sakura got a date!" Akane jumped up like an immature child. Sakura and Sasuke got out of the closet, looking very confused.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked caustiosly, eyeing them with utter confusion.

"I-I'm very sorry S-Sakura-chan." Hinata was the one who said that, she smiled at them timidly with a little pitiful smile. Sakura had a question mark on her head.

Naruto beamed at the trio, "This is all a trick! And I got ramen for helping!" he grinned. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Wh-what? So this is all…fake? Even the story?" she asked, pointing her thumb toward the living room. "All of this?"

Akane shook her head, "No, the story is real. The room is real, Hinata really heard her friend talk about it. But the whole flying chair thing, and the noises. We made that up!" she clapped her hands together.

One…Two…Three…

Sasuke shook his head, slapping a hand on his face. Sakura was gaping like a fish on land, soon, she yelled and the other covered their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU MADE ME SCARED SHITLESS! AND ALL OF THIS WAS JUST **A TRICK**? _**A TRICK**_?" she panted angrily, then sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about my problem now."

Akane's eyes turned into the crescent moon, "Yup! That's the thing! You have to thank me for that my baby!"

"Whatever…" Mumbled Sakura.

"Really. Annoying." Muttered Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Done." Akane said after she sealed the door again. Sasuke sighed. What a tiring night.<p>

"So that's the end for your shirt eh?" Sasuke heard someone ask him, turning to face Sakura, he eyed his shirt and nodded.

"Hn."

"Sorry about all of this…" Sakura murmured, pouting. The raven-haired sighed.

"It's nothing. I don't mind it at all. Although it's a big drag."

"Uh huh."

Hinata came up to them, she noticed something that make her smile, "Let's go, they're done sealing the door."

"Yeah." The two said in unison, and their hands were still clutching to each other as a smile appeared on their faces.

* * *

><p>A figure in white took the piece of the navy blue cloth in her hands. She smiled gently.<p>

"It has been a while since someone visit me…Thank you my friends, you gave me fun," The figure smiled. "I wish you my very best luck, the ones who visit my room. It seemed that my wish is fulfilled, I got to see him again." She looked up to the full moon and her body seemed to fade.

"Wait for me…Uchiha my love…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the one the ghost killed was one of the Uchiha's members. That's why Hinata said that Sasuke looks like him. Consider it as a little omake, nothing about it was related to the story, well except for the "Uchiha" thingy…<strong>

**This chapter is even longer than the last one I have written. I have to beg for my ****BABY**** brother to stay because I was scared of WHAT I'VE JUST WRITTEN! –sign- Anyways, I want to find some more fanfictions to read these days…DID YOU GUYS KNOW ANY GOOD FANFICS? PLEASE TELL ME! And there's a new fanfic in my mind. A X-men based. Because I fell in love with 'X-men: First class' [xD]. I love Prof.X, super funny when he clutched his…butt? And Wolverine, what's with the, "Go fuck yourself." Haha!**

**Oh and yeah, Akane played an important role in these chapters about the trip. She won't appear much when they're back to school. [;)] Maybe letters.**

**Speaking of letters…I said to you guys that I'll write an OMAKE about Sakura's letter to her mom. I guess I forgot, sorry. My brain is bleeding from extra classes and studying lately. [:P] I'll write it someday, promise!**

**So yeah, review, I kinda spent have my time of reading fanfics into this. **

**Jya ne! Fuyume Aotori **_xox_


	13. Chapter 13: Last day! The dance! Jya ne!

**Oh dear, my OC is appearing this chapter, just because I have nothing else to write about…Ino is going to show up again. See who will go to the ball with whom. **

**Lately I'm having a problem with my voice box so I can't speak much, poor me! It's so itchy in my throat!**

**Disclaimer: Well, fuck this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The red-haired woman waited patiently on the couch in the hall. She kept eyeing her red cell-phone and sighed.<p>

Akane Haruno popped an anko dumpling into her mouth and chewed on the sweet stuff. She sighed again. She glanced at the door to see it open automatically, and a blob of white bounced in.

Her eyes snapped up and the woman got up, "Here she is…" she muttered as she walked toward the door.

"Mou! Where is mom?" the white-haired girl whined, scratching the back of her head as she fumed. Then a hand touched her shoulder and the little girl yelped, jumping up.

"Fuyume-chan!" she wiped her head to the direction of the voice, her face brightened up, then she frowned.

"Mom! I thought you told me to wait for you here! Where were you?" she whined. The red head grinned at her, "Finishing my anko dumpings." She said, sniffing "How could I possibly abandon them there?"

Fuyume sweatdropped at her mother, 'Child much?' she thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you could abandon your child, but not your precious "_**anko dumplings**_"." Fuyume said, quoting. Akane laughed nervously, scratching her head at the glare coming to her as she backed away.

Fuyume shrugged, muttering a "Whatever…" before realization hit her. The girl smirked slyly as she brought her hand up to her lips to cover the mischief smile, "Yer mom. Where's **nii**-chan?"

Akane giggled, "Hey now don't tell your sister like that." Fuyume sweatdropped, "You coming here will be a _**big**_ surprise for those two. Especially Sakura."

Fuyume's eyes turned into crescent as she grinned, "Well, here I am. Sakura Haruno, me, Fuyume Haruno, I'm going to ruin your life."

* * *

><p>"Aachoo!"<p>

"Oh-oh dear. Bless you Sakura-chan."

"Yah thanks."

Sakura Haruno smiled at the Hyuuga heiress as she rubbed her nose, is she going to be sick? No way!

The pink-haired girl shook it off and concentrated on her dish of pasta. She twirled the pasta around her fork and put it into her mouth happily, humming to herself.

"I'm done! Thanks for the treat Ino! Hinata-chan!" the pinkette clasped her hands together, smiling big. Ino nodded as Hinata smiled at her.

"Not a problem Sakura. But you owe us." The blonde beauty waved her fork around as the pinkette sweatdropped and sighed. Hinata giggled nervously.

"We-well, you only owe Ino-chan. I don't mind at all." The ravenette said softly, smiling at her pink-haired friend. Sakura turned to her with big, watery, twinkling eyes. She hugged the timid girl to death.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're number one Hinata-chan!" she beamed. Ino watched the scene with an amused face. She pointed her fork at Hinata.

"Sakura you're suffocating her." The pink-haired immediately jumped off and apologized at lightning speed. Of course, Hinata forgave her right away.

"Wow, many people really want to suffocate you Hina." Ino laughed. Hinata sighed, putting a hand on her left cheek as she leaned against it.

Sakura pouted, "I told you Ino! She's just too cute for her own good!"

Ino waved her hand dismissively, grinning big. Then a question suddenly struck Sakura.

"Hey Ino, who are you going with anyway?"

The blonde blinked, then smiled big.

"With a guy."

Sakura frowned, "Yeah I know that, who will you supposed to go with beside a guy? A girl?" she rolled her emerald eyes as she spoke.

Ino laughed heartedly, "Gods! You're hilarious! Anyways, this guy's name is Shikamaru Nara. He's a cutie I found in the lobby sleeping on the couch," Ino blushed, "He's a lazy-ass."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances while Ino doze off, probably thinking about that "Shikamaru Nara" dude. Hinata giggled as Sakura smirked slyly.

"I like this guy." Said Sakura. Hinata nodded, still giggling a bit, "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Oi Sasuke!"<p>

A certain ravenette whose name was Sasuke turned his head back. He was sucking on a little red lollipop. Naruto was running toward him, waving to catch his attention. The ink head kept his cool while he frowned at the blonde.

Naruto stopped in front of him with a smug look on his whiskered-face.

"What?" Sasuke walked away with the blonde trailing behind him. He began to feel annoyed of that smirk on the fox boy.

"Soo…you are really going with Sakura?" Naruto said teasingly, snickering. Sasuke looked at him with a dead-panned expression, then ignored the loud blonde and walked away.

Naruto's mouth hung open. "WT- Oi Sas-gay! Don't leave me!" and he ran after him.

"Yeah like I shouldn't left somebody called me Sas-gay…" Sasuke grumbled under his breath. Naruto shrugged.

"Dude I'm kidding."

They walked pass the restaurant and blondie spotted something. He grinned.

"Hey it's Sakura and Hinata with…" his enthusiastic voice faltered as his jaw dropped again. Sasuke had stopped and looked inside the restaurant, he raised an eyebrow.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"That's new."

Sakura seemed to spot them; she stood up slightly and waved at them, motioning them to come in. The two boys looked at each other, but they went in nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV<strong>

I saw Loud Mouth and Emo walked pass the restaurant we were sitting, what's its name? Bah, who cares?

I stood up but the table was in my way so I couldn't stand up properly, I have to bend my knees, but nevertheless, I turned to the two boys and waved at them, "Dangit, Sasu! Naru!" I called them.

I chuckled when Sasuke flinched and glared at me through the glass. Prideful dude…Hinata flushed when she heard Naruto's name and tilted her head toward the door, her blush increased ten folds.

Naruto came walking toward us in his usual playful self, "Yo Sakura, eating? Hiya Hinata!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh blondie. Hello to you too. Hey emo!" I snickered at the seemed-to-be-really moody Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at me but scoffed a greeting toward me, and a nod to Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun! Hi Naruto!" Sasuke's shoulders slumped as he was tackled by a yellow blur. I laughed, but time to rescue Sasuke.

"Ino, are you going with this Shikamaru or not? And Sasuke's my date, he's my property for now." I smirked as Sasuke glared at me again. I mouthed a _I've just crushed your pride! _and gave him an evil laugh.

Well, if it was the normal Ino Yamanaka, she would have kill me right in the spot, but Hinata – with her _deathly weapon_ a.k.a the puppy eyes – somehow, she has calmed Ino down before the blonde could go throw a tantrum. I have to thank this Shikamaru dude for going with her too.

Back into the story, Ino stood up and dusted herself off, I offered a hand to Sasuke, he grabbed it and twisted. Gah! Bastard…

"I changed my mind Ino-chan, you can have Sasuke all you want." I said with a smile toward the Yamanaka beauty, her eyes shone as Sasuke's own ink eyes widen, and the next thing, it was Ino glomping at Sasuke.

Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped at my cruelness but I ignored everything, instead I rubbed my hand and smiled at them, "Where were we? Oh yes what are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto cleared his throat and speak in a squeaky voice, "We're just crossing by…milady…"

I laughed and patted his back. Naruto shrunk like a mouse, "Whatever Naruto. Let's go."

Turning back, I snatched Sasuke away from Ino, leaving her there, "Okay Ino, that's enough. And Sasuke."

"Psh…Gomen…"

I smirked, "Good boy."

"God fuck you."

* * *

><p>Typical day everyone, it's so normal, until.<p>

"THERE SHE IS!"

Sakura turned around, and immediately, she was being tackled by a white glimpse.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" cried a feminine shrill voice. The pinkette took a look at the body on top of her **(A/N: Don't misunderstand this please xD)** and her eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!"

"Kyahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>We have:<p>

A very annoyed Sasuke;

A ramen-eating Naruto;

A quiet Hinata;

A mirror with its owner – Ino;

A grinning Akane;

A _quite_ happy Sakura;

And a small figure with white hair and jade eyes, currently sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Okay. So you are here now?" Sakura broke the awkward silence after a while, turning to the white-haired girl. Said girl nodded enthusiastic, "Because…?"

"Mom called me!"

"Oh. Okay, that's nice…Well everyone, this is Fuyume Haruno, my youngest sister."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga desu."

"Ino Yamanaka – the beautiful!"

"Nice to meet you all! Fuyume Haruno at your service! Oh and I'm 14 already!"

Hinata giggled, "You ha-have a cute sister Sakura-ch-chan." She smiled, ruffling Fuyume's head a bit, careful not to mess it up.

"Hinata-nee-chan is nice!"

The group bickered with each other, mostly asking the new member questions with the white-haired answering them. Finally, the red-haired woman clapped hands to each other.

"Oooo-kay! Kids I will have to borrow Sakura and Fuyume for a while! Family time!" Akane sing-songed at the last part, then dragged the two females away. A crying Sakura and a happily waving Fuyume in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Fuyume-chan. I'll leave Sakura to you for now."<p>

"Hai!" saluted Fuyume. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Akane turned to her oldest daughter and smiled.

"You have to buy something to wear tonight, dear. And I'm going to sunbathe at the pool now. Chop-chop!" she waved at them and ran away, getting out from her purse a bathing suit and a pair of sunglasses.

Sakura's mouth dropped slightly, "How the hell did she put all of that in her little purse?"

* * *

><p>"Okay sister! Time for dressing up!" Fuyume said happily. They were at a random store outside of the resort. Today's a special day, so everybody can come in, go out whenever they like to.<p>

Sakura sighed heavily, but moved to the huge display of prom dresses nonetheless. She picked out some dresses with her eyes closed, then Fuyume came by with another stack of clothes. She frowned at her then threw away some dresses.

"Hm…let's see. What color do you like nee-chan?"

"Orange." Fuyume stared at her, then shook her head.

"Nah, too bright shit. You'll be a walking orange at the prom."

"Uh…how 'bout black." The white-haired girl stared at her as if she's just grown a third head.

"Dude sis it's not a funeral, brighten up."

"White?"

"…Nooooot a wedding, or you can married to Sasuke-nii-chan right away now." Fuyume grinned, examining some dresses, then her eyes lit up.

"This one! Perfect!" and she pushed Sakura into the changing-room with the newly found dress.

"I'm not coming out."

"Please!"

"No way hosé."

"Onegaiiiiiii!"

"…"

"Sister!"

"Fine! Fine fine fine!"

Fuyume grinned as the changing-room's door opened, revealing Sakura. The shopkeepers, who were there, gasped at Sakura.

It was a short blood red dress that went up to her knees. It was puffy at the waist down, like a pumpkin. There's a big bow attached to the dress at the chest section. Incredibly cute, yet elegant.

"It's wonderful Sakura-nee!" Fuyume praised. Sakura huffed as she turned her head away, face bright red.

"Now I'll just have to buy fitting shoes for you." The white-haired looked around, at that, the shopkeepers – who were all girls – looked at each other and smiled.

"Miss, please wait a minute," One of the women ran off, and later, she came back with a shoe box, "Please try this please."

The woman opened the box, revealing a pair of crimson high-heels. It has short heels and a little like a ballet shoes.

"Sakura-nee, I have just found a perfect prom dress and shoes for you. This is going to be great!"

* * *

><p>Sakura heard a faint knock on her room's door. She, Hinata and Fuyume were folding and choosing dresses.<p>

"Wait a sec guys."

The pinkette opened a door and her eyes widen. There stood a puffy, red eye Ino with a tissue. The blonde beauty looked horrible.

Sakura gaped at the blond-haired, she couldn't utter a word. What happened to the self-centered Ino? What happened to the beauty?

"I-Ino?" the pinkette asked with unbelief in her voice. Said girl nodded.

"Sakura-chan? Who is it?" Hinata's voice rang from the inside. The ravenette popped her head out and wore the same expression as Sakura at first too.

"I-Ino-chan!" she stood up and approached her friend, patting her back when she get there, "Wha-what happened?" she asked worriedly.

Ino sobbed again, "I-I think I'm in love with him." She said in a low, sorrow voice. Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances.

"Who's him?"

"Shi-Shikamaru." Ino choke out. Sakura choke on her saliva and Hinata gasped.

"Wow…" Sakura muttered, shocked. The blonde nodded, "How-how? Why?" Hinata asked.

"Long story gals. But now I can't stop thinking about him!" the crying female cried louder, hiding her face behind the tissue, "What-what should I do now? I-I have to look best in front of him! I can't just be a mess!" she complained.

Sakura sighed, "Well, be yourself then."

"What?"

"Just be the person you are Ino." Sakura smiled at her friend, "I mean, don't get so work up with all the clothes and make-up stuff! If he looks at you by the inside, then go for it! If he's an ass, ditch him!"

Ino and Hinata stared at her in amusement. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Giggles, "Nothing. Oh Ino-chan, you still have to choose a dress, right? Let us help you."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Fuyume heard a 'click' of the door. She turned around, "Sakura-nee? Hinata-nee?"<p>

Silence…

Question marks appeared on the white-haired's head. She stood up and headed for the door, no one's there.

"Eh? Guys? Eh?"

…

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"I-I think we forget s-something guys."<p>

"Hm? Nah I don't think so Hinata-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"…Kind of."

* * *

><p><strong>~ EVENING – 6:35 PM ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi Sas-teme! Do I look okay?"<p>

"Hn. You look like a banana."

Naruto sweatdropped at his best friend as they waited outside of Sakura's room. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue tux with a black tie around his neck. Naruto himself wore a pale yellow tux with a cute little red bow-tie, in his hand was a bouquet of violets.

The door clicked open; a 14-year-old girl greeted them.

"Good evening gentlemen!" Fuyume greeted them. She was wearing a short light blue dress with faint orange dancing shoes. On her hair was a light blue headband with a little white bow and the hair was slightly wavy. She wore an energetic smile when she saw them, "Looking good eh guys?"

Sasuke saluted to the younger girl as Naruto grinned at her, flushing a little, "You too gaki."

"Hey!"

"Fuyume? Are the boys here?" Sakura's voice came from the room.

"Yeah! Hurry up guys!"

"Comin'!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan!"

"Hey my shoe!"

Ino came running to the door with a frown on her face. Naruto's eyes popped out of its sockets, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking shocked. The blonde has her hair in a bun, She was wearing a dark purple mermaid dress and glittery black heels. Simple yet beautiful. This is the first time they've ever seen Ino this pretty, and plain. But they prefer this way.

"I look good or I look good?" Ino smirked, putting her hands on her slim waist. Well, same old Ino…

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata bounced out next, Naruto's mouth dropped as his face went even redder than a ripe tomato. The timid girl has her hair in a low ponytail and put it over her shoulder. Her dress was like the midnight sky, twinkling and showing off her perfect curves and matching color heels. She wore a pair of long white gloves that came up to the end of her arms and a silver necklace around her long neck. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun." She stuttered out, bringing the blonde back to the real world. He coughed, "You…er…you look really nice Hinata-chan. Oh and this is for you." Naruto said as he gave her the bouquet of violets.

Hinata smiled prettily at him, which only made her more beautiful, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto fainted.

"Ooh. The dope has fallen." Sasuke rolled his eyes sarcastically as Hinata helped the blonde up, calling his name in panick. Oh hey, where's Sakura?

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sasuke lazily averted his eyes toward the direction of the voice, and his eyes widen slightly. There stood Sakura in a short, puffy blood red dress and matching heels, of course, just short heels. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands of curly hair hung loose and her bangs being swept aside, showing shiny emerald eyes. Funny how they can make her wig… She has a crimson rose on her hair and short black gloves. The pinkette wore little make-up with lip gloss and eye-shadows.

"Beautifu – hn!" the raven-haired mentally slapped himself. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his red face.

"Sasuke are you sick? Your face is all red." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He heard a giggle and turned to glare at Ino.

"Hn. Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Yeah yeah." With that, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach.

* * *

><p>"SUGOI!"<p>

Light was filled in the large room where many people were dancing. The group entered the room and was immediately greeted by their friends.

"Yamanaka-san?" Ino wiped her head to the direction of the voice, a familiar voice. There stood her date – Shikamaru Nara – in a black tuxedo. Ino blushed at him, at how he looks like a prince in the suit. She looked around for her friends, only to find them not there. She gulped.

"I-It's me." She stuttered, managing a smile. Shikamaru stood there speechless for a moment, which caused a frown to appear on the blonde's face, "Is something wrong?"

Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head, blushing, "No – I mean, you look great."

"Really?"

"…yeah..."

They stood there for a moment, soon, the music turned into a slow classic song. Shikamaru looked at her, "Uh…May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked, offering her his hand, smirking. Ino giggled and nod.

"You may, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Uchiha. Uzumaki. Hinata-sama."<p>

"Hyuuga."

"Hi Neji."

"Good e-evening onii-sama."

Sakura looked up from her orange juice and saw Neji – their class rep. She nearly blurted out a greeting until she realized that she have to pretend that she didn't even know him. Fuyume – who was sitting next to her, looked at him and flushed slightly.

The lavender-eyed male noticed Sakura and her sister, he raised an eyebrow, "And who's this? Why do you look kind of familiar?"

Sakura panicked, "Uh…well…I'm…uh…related to Sakurano Haruno." She stammered. If Neji wasn't buying her answer, he didn't show it; instead, he looked at Fuyume.

The white-haired blushed, "Me-me too. I'm actually **his** sister." She said as she giggled. Sakura secretly glared at her.

Neji nodded, "Your name?"

Fuyume blinked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto spitted his water out. Hinata's eyes widen and Sakura wore a confused expression, wondering what's wrong with her friends.

"Fuyume." Said girl answered calmly. Neji smirked.

"Oh, Haruno-san? May I have a dance with you?" he asked, mimicking Shikamaru's action earlier, offering the white-haired an arm. The younger Haruno stared at him for five seconds, waiting for the information to get suck in, before her face turned crimson.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-" Fuyume buried her face into her palms, nodding her head. Neji smirked and take her hands, leading her away. Fuyume looked back to her older sister and smiled, "I'll be gone for a while o-onee-chan."

Sakura nodded, "Have fun my dear little imouto!" she giggled. In her life, she has never seen Fuyume that nervous, let alone the stuttering part.

"Oooh! Looks like the mighty Hyuuga has a soft spot for the girl!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"I have never, ever saw ni-nii-chan asking for someone's name. Let's not talk about girls." Hinata said in amazement, "He's not even a flirt. And later he…"

"Oh oh Hinata-chan! Can I dance with you? OMG Hinata-chan" Naruto suddenly asked, making Hinata fell from her chair; poor girl probably just had a heart-attack.

"I'm okay Naruto-kun."

"There, let me help you. Are you feeling not so well? If you are, then forget abo-"

"I'll dance with you." Hinata said, her face was like a sun; hot, red sun.

Naruto smiled at her in glee, like a child who just got their candy, then he frowned, "Oh I forgot, I don't know how to dance." The blonde's shoulders slumped.

"How about I t-teach you Naruto-kun?" the raven-haired asked with a tender voice. Naruto looked up with huge blue eyes.

"You will?"

"Hm! If you want."

"Of course I want! Come on Hinata-chan! Oh! Hinata-sensei!" Naruto ran away to the center of the room, dragging the Hyuuga heiress along.

'Drama Queens?' Sasuke thought, sweatdropping.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"…Let's have some fun." And with that, our Sasuke was dragged to the dance floor by Sakura. He let out a heavy sigh, but gave smiled when he saw the pinkette (in-disguise)'s smile.

'_Annoying girl.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Thank you so much for reading! This is getting longer and longer, which cause me more times to write. Sorry for this late update, I have too many extra classes to take. Mom's fault…<strong>

**Anyway, love you guys! Review! Next chapter will be when they come back to the school, chaos begin again!**

**Fuyume Aotori – OrAnGLe **_xox_


	14. Chapter 14: Past? Sakon and Ukon!

**Fuyume-chan is here. One fast question, who's my Vietnamese reader? :?**

**New news: I have a manager for my acc!**

**Yeah, here goes the next chapter. Finally, they're back in their school. Whoever created FanFiction is a genius. [:D]**

**-Times take to finish this chap: Forget it…**

**Disclaimer: Go away, shoo. Don't freaking break my hope. =''=**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hi everybody!" Sakura greeted her friends. Naruto looked up and his eyes widened.<p>

"Sakura-tan! Where were you last week? You suddenly came home and-" he stopped and blushed, "Your, er, pretty sister came." He mumbled, smiling nervously at her.

Sasuke glanced up from his magazine to look at the blonde, then waved a hand at her. Neji nodded, "Yeah, and her sister too."

Sakura blushed at Naruto's comment, then secretly glared at Neji. She nodded at Sasuke and put her bag down, "Thanks for the…compliment. I'll be sure to tell her that." She laughed when Naruto's blush increased.

"No don't!"

"I'm kidding Naruto!"

Naruto, her and Neji talked to each other with Sasuke adding his two cents. Then a voice broke them up.

"Oi! Pink Prince! Naruto!"

Sakura vein-popped at the nick-name – probably for her – and slammed her hands down, "INUZUKA!"

Kiba stopped abruptly and raised his hands in a "I-give-up" manner, "Sorry sorry. Hey, there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"Hey! Don't be so mad! I just want to tell you guys something interesting that I heard from the others." Kiba smirked.

"And it was…"

Kiba got out a piece of crumbled paper with some doodles and words on it. He snatched a chair from a kid, making him fall. Despite the kid's complaints, Kiba sat down and opened the papar.

Neji raised his eyebrow, "What is this Inuzuka?"

The dog-boy grinned slyly, "Look at this guys. Our class has planned like this."

And in the end, Kiba has taught the four about their…nicknames.

Sakura – Pink Prince aka Heart King

Sasuke – Spade King

Naruto – Diamond King

Neji – Clover King

"Creative?"

"…"

"..Wtf…?"

"MY ASS!"

"…I think it's pretty fun, Sakura-tan."

"NARUTO!"

"I'm zipping my mouth up now…"

"And YOU Inuzuka!"

"Leaving!"

* * *

><p>"Okay class. Settle down." Kakashi said, walking in with his bag under his arm, the orange book covering the mouth part.<p>

But, like everyday, no one pays any sh** to him.

Kakashi's eyes twitched and he cleared his throat, "Class…"

Nothing.

"GODDAMNIT YOU DAMN BRATS LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER!"

Everything came to a screeching halt and everyone looked at Kakashi fearfully. The silver-haired teacher cleared his throat once more to regain his composure.

"Excuse me. Okay, today, we have two new students. Come in guys."

All heads focused on the front door when it slowly opened, a head popped in, revealing a boy…

And another head joined in.

The whole class jumped, heck! Some coward guys even fainted! (including the Naruto)

Sakura pointed her finger at the two boys at the door, who were laughing their heads off and stuttered things like, "Eek…Omg…They're exactly alike…"

Sasuke placed a hand (secretly) on his heart and panted, "Tch, when will I stop falling for the same prank…"

"That was so youthful of how you scared us all my little princes!" it was a long time since we last heard this guy right?

Kakashi snickered at the class' reactions. One of the twin stopped laughing and looked at the teacher with a bored expression, Kakashi stared back, "What?"

"Hm…Were you the teacher who fell down the chair when we entered?"

This time was the class' turn to laugh.

Kakashi remained impassive, but the inside, he just want to strangle the damn kid, 'How dare he!' He smiled, "Why yes, but I think you've mistaken it for an accident."

The kid frowned and turned to his copy, muttering, "Liar." And it gave the class another fit of laugh.

The silver-haired man's eyebrow twitched, but he still managed to pull himself back from killing the two new devils, "Well, would you introduce you now, my dear?"

"Ewwwww! That's so girlllllllyyy!"

"…"

"Okay okay, we're on it now." The twin with left-sided bang grinned, resting his arms behind his head, "Hi! My name is Sakon Utakata. I like creating things, hanging out with my twin here – Ukon, dog meat and destruction. I dislike all of those peace thing and first of all – pigeons." He made a disgusted sound as he said the word, as if it was poison to him. Sakura sweatdropped and Kiba looked at the guy with a 'WTF?' look when Akamaru – who was hiding in his sweater –whimpered quietly.

The second twin raised his hand, his face showed a bored expression, but strict, as he spoke, "Hello everyone. My name is Ukon Utakata. I'm the older brother of this guy here," he pointed at Sakon and said boy tried to bit his finger, but Ukon kept raising it up whenever he jumped up, "I like peace, creating things and hanging out with my twin, I also like fixing things and I _**hate**_ dog meat, destroying things and especially making others injured. Please help us with our mistakes and -"

Sakon slung an arm around Ukon's shoulder and they suddenly pointed Sasuke, the whole class' attentions turned to the ravenette, " – greetings to our cousin, Sasuke Uchiha."

The pinkette choke, "Wh-what?"

"Shut up Sakura..."

"But…Fine!"

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me anything about YOUR family Sasuke!"<p>

"Now you know a part of it."

"Tell me more!"

"As time passed, you'll know more, and it's not like you didn't know anything about it…" Sasuke muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

Sakura huffed and turned away, spotting a certain loud blonde, she marched toward him.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sakura-tan?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed him down, hiding themselves behind the chairs and desks, she cupped her mouth with a hand, "You know anything else about Sasuke's family?"

"Did that two new kids surprised you when they told they're Sasuke's cousins?"

"…Yeah, kind of…"

"Well, as I know, his mom's name is Mikoto Uchiha, his father is Fugaku Uchiha and he has a brother named Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah! That guy with long hair that reassure me when we're playing dodgeball in gym, right **(See Chapter 4**)? I heard Sasuke called his name!"

"Yeah, and um…his another cousin, Shisui Uchiha, and his another another cousin, Tobi Uch-"

"Okay okay! The family tree! I get it! How about his past?" Sakura asked, sweatdropping.

Naruto turned to face her, his face showed 'surprised'. A chain of expression passed him, blushing, a little smile, sad face and then a sadder face, "Naruto?"

"Oh yes! You know about the girl right Sakura-tan?", he asked and Sakura nodded, "Sakura-chan."

"Oh! She got the same name as mine! Uh...um, although my name is a nickname." Sakura quickly added, realizing her mistake.

"That's right. We met her –"

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Naruto's POV_

_Naruto cried in front of his mother and father's graves. He was wearing the black uniform that everyone else wore at the funeral. Leaves rustling and wind sang a sad symphony, a pink flower touched the boy's shoulder and he peared up, his tear-stained face looked at the cherry blossom and he picked it up from his shaking shoulder, "Are you comforting me?"_

"_Um…I don't really know, but first, I have to ask why are you crying?" a voice asked him._

"_Wha- What?" he asked, surprised, did the flower just…talked, "Did…did you just talk?"_

"_Of course, I can talk you know."_

"_But you-you're a flower right? Sakura?"_

"_Yes! My name is SAKURA! But I'm a human! A girl! Even when I don't like it…" _

_Naruto realized, that the voice did not come from the flower, but behind him. He wiped around so fast he nearly broke his back. His eyes widen when he saw a girl around his age with boy-short pink hair, just like the cherry blossom's pink shade, and shiny green eyes like the few leaves of the same tree. Her hair was held back by a red ribbon, showing a quite big forehead and…boy's clothes? _

_But…he found her ...pretty. Just like the flower her name is._

_The girl moved toward him and kneeled down like him. Not noticing his slightly pink cheeks, she reached out her hands and wiped his tears away, then cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, bringing it closer, observing it, making his face burned 100 degrees. After a while, she grinned._

"_You know, crying doesn't suit you at all. I saw you grinning with a black-haired boy all the time. Try that, it fits you PERFECTLY!" she said proudly, releasing the blonde's face._

"_Th-th-th-thank you." He squeaked at the compliment, and fanned his face as he turned away, 'Wha-my face is HOT!"_

"_Sakura! Time to go home! Hurry!" someone called Sakura and the two kids both turned to the direction, seeing a young and pretty red-haired woman, holding hand with a white-haired girl._

"_Coming mom!" she called back and turned to Naruto again, "I gotta go now, sorry."_

_Naruto's face fell and he muttered sadly, "O-okay, bye…"_

_Sakura seemed to hear this and she sighed heavily, "Now look jack-__**beep**__-! SMILE! Or I won't be your friend." She cursed. Naruto looked confused._

"_What's jack-__**beep**__-? And what-what did you just say?" he asked, leaning toward her. Did she just say that she wants to be his…his friend? Besides Sasuke?_

"_Uh…forget that word. You understand as soon as possible." She waved her hand dismissively, flushing, "And yes, smile, or else."_

_Naruto's face brightened up and he grinned heartedly, "Ye-YES!"_

"_THAT'S IT! Now I'm your friend! Er, this is a rather lame background for a meeting but...whatever? I'm going to visit my grandfather's grave nonetheless. So, what's your name?" Sakura asked. _

"_Na-Naruto!" he stuttered, lips quivering from anxiety._

"_Okay Naruto. Will you play with me tomorrow? We'll meet at the park." _

"_Okay! I'll ask my other friend to come with me!"_

"_Good! Remember that!" Sakura stood up, the blonde mirrored it. She turned to leave but stopped, "Naruto?"_

_The blonde snapped out of his train of thoughts and turned to her, "Yes Sakura-chan?" _

_Sakura blushed, "Urgh…I'm not the kind of person to give other advices but…you seemed to be sad because of,,. Some of your relatives' deaths right?" she pointed at the graves. The boy nodded glumly, "Can I ask you who are they?"_

"_My…parents…"_

"_Okay, do they love you?"_

"_Yes they do! Very much!"_

_"That's it Naruto! They passed away! But they still love you do you think?" he nodded, "Then take my advice and brightened up! If you cry like that, they will be very sad! That's it, I'm off! Bye! See ya tomorrow!" she ran off, face blushing like crazy. _

_Naruto stared in awe as he saw his new found friend run off. He is totally going to tell Sasuke this! That bastard is going to be very surprised _**(A/N: he knows even more dangerous words than Sakura…)**_! _

_The blonde grinned in pure happiness and placed a hand over his heart, which was beating quite fast, "Mom? Is this my first crush?"_

* * *

><p>Sakura listened to Naruto's story, mouth hung opened, "And from that day, we played with each other. Sasuke, I and her. But then…" he smiled sadly, "she moved away, we felt like we have lost a piece of our puzzle. And after some family's…issues, Sasuke became…you know? Cold?"<p>

The pinkette nodded, "Yeah, that's quite sad."

Their conversation was interrupted when someone came to them, the two looked up and saw the two new kids, smiling at them, "HI! We're here to greet you!" Sakon said.

"Uh…yes. Hi?"

"Eh! Don't be so shy to us!" he slapped the pinkette in the back, making her spurted out blood and fell down. Naruto came to helped her up and picking her fallen glasses up, "We're not that bad!"

"Um…okay." Sakura said, her eyes swirling as she held herself up.

"You are Sakurano Haruno-senpai, I assume?" Ukon – with right-sided bang, asked. Said 'boy' nodded, then the grey-haired boy turned to Naruto, "Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned, "Yo Ukon! Long time no see right?" he high-fived with Sakon, "Hey little dude, it's been a while since we last play pranks right?"

"You bet Naruto-nii!"

"You guys know each other?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Huh? Yes. I'm pretty closed to Sakon." The blonde explained as Sakura nodded.

"Can I call you Sakura-tan like Naruto-nii too, Sakura-tan?"

"You just did, and it's welcomed."

"Yay! Thanks!"

A light bulb appeared on Sakura's head, "Oh, how can you guys be in this class anyway? You're a little…young…"

"Oh Sakura-tan, these two are GENIUS! Like Neji but they're able to skipped grades."

"How old are you two?

"Twelve!/ Twelve…"

"…Eep…"

"Okay class, settle down, and do exactly what I said please."

"Bye Sakura-tan! Bye Naruto-nii!"

"Yeah."

The two new students sat down next to each other, grinning, "Approaching Sakura Haruno, check."

"Yes, step one is done."

"Uncle Orochimaru is going to be SUPER pleased."

"Hehehehehehe…"

What did you just dragged yourself into Sakura?

* * *

><p><strong>Do-do-DONE! Sorry for the lateness, I'm readying for a new semester, it starts next week on Monday. Sh*t…<strong>

**Um…So Sakon and Ukon have finally appeared. There will be a new pair of character came in, and "those two" will be a little…OCC, well, get used to it guys ;)**

**I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep now! Nitey nite!**

**REVIEW!**

**P/s: There's some new stories in my folder in the laptop. Stay tooned for new stories!**

**Hope (Fuyume Aotori), Faith went somewhere…she's not here…**


	15. Chapter 15: The health check to remember

**Sorry guys, I got stuck in family issues lately, and I'm sad :( I talked to Faith about this, and she has the same problem (and my friend, too, she's the best :3) and so, updates here, I hope you guys forgive me from updating after a very long time.**

**-**oOo

**R(request): SasuSaku moments!**

**A: Of course! But I'll TRY! (:/) Sadly, I always failed at romantic things. Well, what do you want from me? I don't even know who likes me until they confess their hearts out! (xDDDD)**

**-**oOo

**Disclaimer: …I DO NOT own Naruto OR Houou Gakuen Misoragumi (aww darn! Long name – Imma call it HGM!) and I don't like it. But I own my little Naruto keychain and Sasuke figure! :)**

**So, let's start now, shall we? :D**

* * *

><p>"Health check today."<p>

Four heads snapped to the direction of the silver-haired teacher, Kakashi. He shuffled his books and put them in the desk before smiling at them, "I hope you guys bring your P.E uniforms."

"WHAT?/What?/Yosh what?/…What?"

"You hear me, take out your P.E uniforms, the school is checking your health today. NOW CHANGE!"

Sakura panicked, biting her nails. She could NOT change in front of all these…uh…males! Even if some of them are gay...She shook her head, no! Think of a plan.

'_Think think think think think think think SAKURA!' _she ranted on and on in her head, pulling out her hair, _'There has GOT to be a way!'_

Sasuke twitched, eyeing the pinkette as he sat on his chair in a very gangster-like style. He clicked his tongue and stood up, heading toward the door.

Before he left, the ravenette turned back with a frowning face; sighing, he went to the stress-pink-haired girl.

Sakura – because she was still rambling on her head, didn't notice Sasuke, and eventually ignored him when he called her fake name.

The dark-haired boy grunted, and leaned down to the height of Sakura's ear, "Sa-ku-ra." He breathed out, making the girl jump.

She stuttered, shooing Sasuke away, "Sta-stay away from me! I'm going to puke!"

Sasuke sighed. He sometimes hates her allergy thingy. It's good because she won't try to rape boys, and that won't happen even if she doesn't have her 'allergy'. She simply despites boys, but he saw the result after going here lately; she didn't try to avoid boys anymore.

"Hey, what? I called you but you didn't answer, so I have to use the hard way," Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing up, "Listen, if you don't want to change, say that you forget your uniform. It's easy."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"Because you're dumb?"

"…."

"If you want to glare at me, I'll give it back ten thousands times, you want that?"

"…"

"Good."

* * *

><p>Sasuke came back with an earphone on and a calculator-like thing in his hands. He didn't even bother to change his uniform into the P.E one, he'll just use the same excuse as Sakura, and that idea was originally his anyway.<p>

He saw Sakura sitting there, chatting with the dobe with a grin on her face. Woah, mood swing much? His cousins were sitting near the corner, probably planning on something; and that would not be great. He hopes Ukon would hold the little insane scientist of a brother of his back, or he'll just blow up the academy's roof.

Neji, sitting in the front row, calm as usual, the iinchou. He has his eyes closed and arms crossed, just like his posture. Damn, copy cat…

Lee, eyeing Sakura like she's – well, in the sadist's eyes Sakura is a he – a piece of sweet. A vein popped on his forehead, he suddenly felt irritated. Too bad Sakura was so dense…

He saw a kid heading toward the door after his name – he guess – was called, and walked innocently toward the door too, he followed the kid to the class Midori (for their class was called Ao-i, what was the 'i' for?) that was next to theirs and secretly threw a bug inside.

A camera bug.

He smirked, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>Sakura chanted on and on about the resort they went to the last week, she talked about the girls and the haunted room, then her mom and sister. And that jerk Gaara too.<p>

She noted with awkwardness, that guy is her identical twin? They have absolutely nothing alike!

The pinkette sighed, and a blonde caught it, "Something's bugging you Sakura-tan?" Naruto asked, his face worried. Sakura looked up and shook her head fiercely.

"No, no! There's nothing to worry about!" she laughed awkwardly as Naruto nodded like a child and talked once again. She clutched her head, is this going to be okay, not changing into her uniform. She looked over to Naruto and noticed something.

"Eh Naruto? You're not changing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto flushed, then squirmed uncomfortably, Sakura thought, she would hug him if she can! He's so adorable!

"What's wrong?" Naruto avoided her eyes, looking somewhere else. Okay, something is definitely wrong here!

"Naruto."

"…"

"…"

Staring contest begin.

One.

Two.

Three.

Fo-

"Okay! I give up!" and the winner was Sakura, she smirked and looked at the anime-crying Naruto, he once again take his eyes off her and tugged on his vest, "Look…"

On the inside of the vest, a handmade ramen cup was sewed on. It was quite bad, but so cute! Sakura blinked, then pointed at his vest, gaping, "This. Is what you're worrying about and not changing your uniform!" she asked incredulously, "I thought you're not like Sasuke!" she exclaimed in a low voice, not wanting to reveal his secret.

Naruto blushed, "I still have a pride to save. Do boys sew a cup of ramen with big eyes and a smiling face on his clothes? No." he finished, face-palming.

Sakura controlled the urge to laugh, but she swallowed it down. Daww~! Who would have thought Naruto actually HAS a pride to save? Who?

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, her aura sparkling, "Well Naruto, just change. How about the restroom then? Is that safe enough?" she suggested, earning for herself big blue eyes and a huge grin.

"Yes! Why did I not think of that?" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Because you're dumb!"

"Shut up, Kiba! Thanks Sakura-tan, I'm going to change." With that, she blonde ran to the classroom's door. Sakura rolled her eyes; she would change Gaara for Naruto as a brother.

If she actually could.

* * *

><p>"B.P.P! You're next!" someone called, coming in the room. Sakura raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I thought I'm next!" she exclaimed to Sasuke, who still wear this neutral expression on his face, whistling as he listens to his iPod.

"…"

"B.P.P!"

"Who's B.P.P anyway?" Sakura exclaimed, standing up. And a bunch of fingers pointed at her, including Sasuke's.

"Barfing Pink Prince!" the class said in unison, Sakura twitched.

"I'm gonna kill you all if you still call me that!" she huffed, stomping out of the classroom, silencing the class except for the emos – Sasuke, Neji, Shino, etc… - who were born mute already.

The Uchiha glanced at the door with one black eye, he took out his iPod's earphones and put it away, taking out the calculator-like thing he brought with him at the beginning, and plugged headphones in.

He whistled, "Hoot. Let's see what will happen."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" the pinkette popped her head in, opening the sliding door. She looked around the room, no one's here, "Hello!" she echoed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke winced, "Her voice is loud…" he muttered, taking the headphones out for a brief second.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute!" a voice called from the bathroom door. Sakura's eyes widened did it just sound….<p>

A figure came out of the bathroom, closing the door, and turning the attention toward the pinkette, "Hello." Smile.

Sakura stood there, a stumble-weed stumbled by.

It. Was. A. Female. F-E-M-A-L-E….not male…..The 'woman' appeared to be around 20, or so she thought, she was tall, with long straight black hair and dazzling onyx eyes, showing white teeth as she smiled an angel-like smile, making her more angel-like in the white doctor uniform.

Sakura inhaled, and blinked slowly.

**_Flirting Mode – on._**

In a second, she was next to the black-haired female, taking a strand of her black hair into her hand and caressed it, "Have you heard the news? Heaven is missing someone, and I think I've just seen an angel here, in front of my eyes." She said flirtatiously; quite a good pick-up line, if she didn't say so herself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paled, listening to the conversation as Naruto muttered things about Sakura-tan took so long. He coughed, <em>'So after all these years, this is the person you become, ...Sakura….'<em>

Naruto came over and raised an eyebrow at him, "Hey, teme? What are you listening to?"

"…Just think of creepy movie, there dobe, it's 100 times creepier, the thing that I'm listening to…"

* * *

><p>The female blinked innocently, her long eyelashes batted at him. Sakura swooned as the woman talked, "No, no I haven't." the black-haired female smiled, "Am I that pretty?"<p>

The pinkette stuttered, "O-of course!" she mentally cried, why did she has to be a girl?

She swallowed and looked at the nurse, ", or so I hope is Miss…Can I have a question?" she asked, her voice firm.

The woman cocked her head to a side, "Yes?"

Sakura put her hands on the doctor's shoulders and stared at her, "Love – in your opinion – does it requires genders?" she asked.

The black-haired doctor put a finger to her chin and mused, "No, I think not. Because I (**_boku_**) have been both female and male already." She said, smiling.

…

**_Bo_**-**_boku_**…a-and b-both female and m-m-male…

The pinkette's face turned green. Male….

The doctor raised a finger, "And you talk like you have the problem yourself? Is i-"

And suddenly, the door flew opened, revealing a smirking Sasuke and Naruto popping behind his back, looking curious, "Don't be silly Doctor. Look," Sasuke came over to the pinkette and patted her…er…chest area, "No chest at all!" he laughed, waving his hand dismissively as Sakura turned from green to blue, _'wt-'_

The black-haired doctor nodded, "Oh yeah! I notice." She exclaimed, smiling, "It would be great though, for a lone rose in a forest of swords?" she said, the feminine voice becoming more and more male-like. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hey…"

The 'female' doctor grabbed an elastic band on the table and tied 'her' hair up.

Naruto's eyes popped out of its sockets.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-"

"Haku?" Sasuke asked with annoyance in his voice, this guy…well, if this guy's here. Where is _he?_

Sakura was controlling herself when the wardrobe was destroyed with a loud '**_BAM_**!' (**A/N: I felt so retard…)** and a muscle, tall guy came out of it, pushing his glasses up, "Haku-sama. Please don't exhausted yourself, let me introduce you to the newbie." He said in a very **_familiar_** kind of voice that made Sakura's vein pop.

_'Stupid neutral voice. Are they born with no feelings?'_

The spiky head turned to her, staring sharply. Sakura began to sweat, "Er…"

"You!"

"Y-y-y-yes!"

"I am," he pointed to himself, "Zabuza – the demon of the Mist-"

"Pft~ Your family name is Momochi, Momo-kun."

"You should choose the option to keep quite Haku-sama," by that he meant 'I'll beat the crap out of you if you keep talking crap about me, then I'll give crap back at you' in a polite way, "And that is Haku. You don't need to know anything about him."

"Huh, why?"

"…I told you to keep quiet."

"I am the only **_heir_** of the Glacier clan! And I do cosplay! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

"...Haku-sama…the mistress and master said not to reveal that…"

"Oops, I did it aga-"

**_Blerg~THUD!_**

"Ack Sakura-tan!"

"…Why did he barf?" asked the curious cosplayer, pointing at the fallen pinkette. Sasuke put his hands into his pants pocket.

"Ah geez~ You don't need to know…Somebody bring him to the infirmary! Oh and hey! Where's Asuma **_(1)_**?"

Haku grinned while the spiky head – Zabuza smirked, "We bribed him with money and women." The long-haired boy answered slyly, "He caught the bait so we could cosplay into a doctor~"

"…You two…"

For them to talk so freely was when Sakura is still lying on the ground as the fallen one. She cried, _'I just…I just...-sniffle- It's been quite a while since I last barf like this…Karma hates me…'_

And so, like that, they made new friends.

Sakura's life in the academy is a wonderful one you say, wonderful…

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Oh and here, notes and questions before it really end:<strong>

**Note _(1)_: Asuma is the school's doctor :)**

**Question 1: What is FTW?**

**Q2: What is Alpha-kenny-body? Katie quizzed me today and hell I don't know what it is, she said just say the phrase as fast as possible and you'll figure it out :/**

**So, good whatever depends on where you are. So, review please. Give me loads! I love yew! **

**TO YOU GUYS! FAITH'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING~! SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER XDDD HAPPY BIRTHDAY FAITH! (26 SEPTEMBER!) And yeah, sends virtual presents! xD _-gives Faith a punch in the stomach-_ Good day bitch!**

**Jane! **

**_Hope ~ Hope n' Faith ~ Fuyume Aotori xxxxxx_**


	16. Chapter 16: Kidnapped!

**Hi there! Another chapter for you. I'm getting kinda busy lately and my finger is still throbbing but I'm writing this at my fastest speed. **

**Oh well, sorry for the late updates. Gimme cookies!**

**Disclaimer: …..DIEEEEEEEEE!**

**Shall we start? Yes, yes we should. :)**

Sasuke yawned; he was so tired. Yesterday he stayed up late to study on things, and even got into an argument with Sakura about tha-

Sakura.

He straightened up. _Sakura_.

Sakura.

Where is she?

He looked at her bed. She wasn't there and the bed was made. She must've gone somewhere. He noticed that a blanket was on his shoulders.

It was his blanket. Sasuke realized that he didn't bring a blanket with him yesterday and he must've fallen asleep without even knowing it.

He stood up, shuffling through papers to find his cellphone and went out of the door. He attempted to use the tracking device, but stopped when music came to his ears once he opened the room's door.

Sakura was sitting there, watching 'Blue Clues', humming happily.

He sweat dropped and clapped his phone shut, earning the pinkette's attention. She blushed pink at the sight of him.

"I-It's not what you think! I-I just recently found this on the TV and decided to watch it!" she protested, trying to hide the failing lie.

He scoffed, "Hn. I'm going to sleep more." He turned his back and headed toward his room again. He could actually felt Sakura pouted behind him and smirked at that, but it soon faded when he heard this.

"If you're going to sleep you asshole, I'm going to leave you and get some breakfast ALONE!"

As she stood up to leave, Sasuke found himself walking to her, grabbing her wrist, "N-no! I'll go with you." He cursed himself for stammering. He was panicking!

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, "M'kay."

They walked out of the room, locking it. Sakura looked at Sasuke with worries, he was weird earlier, and the boy was now lecturing her about things as his head bobbed up and down slightly in a tired way.

"Hey Sasuke, you're sleepy."

"Shut up. Not your business."

Sakura slapped herself from sleeping in Literature – the most boring thing in her life.

She yawned (_urgh_) five more minutes until this class ends.

She liked Iruka – the Literature teacher, yes, but she freaking hated this: all this Shakespeare and things. She was never a person to read books.

The pinkette glanced over to Sasuke and saw that he was focused on the lesson. She pushed her glasses up and put a book on the desk, and pretended that she was reading, but her eyes were actually drooping down.

The class was silent as usual, except for the goofy Naruto. He loves Iruka, the blonde told her, because the man was like an older brother to him.

She yawned once again, not so lady-like. But it's not like she cares!

From afar a particular set of twins were grinning, eyeing her like a fox would eye an innocent rabbit.

**_Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-!_**

"Okay, class stops here. Just do the homework on page 68 that I gave you earlier," Iruka said, cleaning the desk, "Have a nice weekend." Then he walked out the door.

Sakura perked up. Oh yeah! Today's Friday!

"Friday rocks! I'm getting tired of these lessons lately." She sighed happily, slumping on the desk. Just one more period – and it was her most favorite class, Music - and done the day, she gets to go back to her dorm and snores happily in her room. While Sasuke-

"I'm studying and reading." The ravenette suddenly said, "I got nothing to do on the weekends. Maybe mess up with the dobe…"

Sakura eyed him like he was nut, "You are **_not _**cool. Weekends are supposed to be relaxing."

"Hn. You have homework and everyone else does too." Sasuke retorted, leaning his head toward his palm. Sakura fumed.

"That's the thing I hate…."

"Aa…whatever, I'm going to get some water…" with that the ravenette stood up and headed toward the door, hands in pockets like usual. Sakura scowled and mumbled incoherent things, not noticing the genius pair of twins who were behind her.

"Sakura-tan!"

"Not now Naruto. I'm busy plotting world domination…"

"…I'm not Naruto…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the sentence, then realization hit her, she turned back at an incredibly fast speed, shocking the other person, "Sakon! Ukon!" she exclaimed, her mouth turned into an 'O' shape.

"…Yeeaah?" Sakon muttered weekly, having a heart attack because of the pinkette. Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry…What's up?" she asked, grinning at the younger twin. He grinned at her and held up three fingers. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

One down.

Two down.

Three down.

She suddenly felt a pressure from behind her neck and felt dizzy.

"Wha-"she whimpered out before slumping down the desk.

Before she completely lost her consciousness, she saw the boy smiling, "Sorry Sakura-tan. But we need to talk to you, privately." And with one last glance at him, she passed out.

Neji was just sitting.

He was sitting peacefully in his seat, doing nothing.

_Yeah, doing nothing, my ass. _

His eyes were like hawk's eyes. Scanning over the room like everyone's a prey. And-

"Neji-pon!" someone called him from behind. Oh-so familiar voice, he twitched and turned to the person.

"Do not call me with that stupid name again Utakata, or I'll kill you. Now what?" he said irritably, noticing the pink-haired boy that was slung on the older twin's shoulder.

Sakon grinned and pointed to the pinkette, "Can we have the permission to take Sakura-tan to the infirmary. We found him passed out on his desk."

Neji nodded, "Do what you like." He mumbled as the twins passed him.

But as they did, Neji saw something unusual (which he dismissed immediately).

Sakurano's neck had a purple-ish bruise on it.

Sasuke came back after a while, with the same I'm-annoyed-so-fuck-off expression on his face. He scoffed and went back to his seat, sitting down.

"Hey Sakura." he called, no answer. Turning his head – did that girl really sleep while he was gone – he frowned.

She wasn't there.

He shook his head, probably somewhere out there, and she'll be back in a minute anyway. He'll just find her if she gets lost – like really? Sakura?

He was getting really annoyed, Sakura has not come back. The ravenette growled, scaring the students around him. He flipped his phone up and selected the tracking device.

It showed Sasuke that Sakura was in the Graffiti Room; in fact she was right in the middle.

He raised an eyebrow, what's she doing in the middle of the room? And weird thing was; she wasn't moving.

Wait . . .

That room was supposed to be locked, wasn't it?

Sasuke had a bad feeling something was wrong.

_'Sakura!'_

Emerald eyes slowly opened; she yawned, what a good nap! But she felt her whole body throbbing.

Sakura attempted to reach her hand up and rubbed her sleepy eyes, but she can't. She groaned and looked down, frowning.

"Hands…tied up…Urg! Hey…" she said irritably, struggling with the ropes. She wished she was a ninja…** (A/N: lol that…) **then she could just break free and kick the living daylight out of whoever kidnapped her.

"Oh! Sakura-tan! You're awake! And darn, Ukon you hit her too hard." A voice scowled. Sakura's still-sleepy head cocked to a side, _'Uko…'_

"Ukon? Sakon?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat, "Erm…mind helping me out? What's going on?"

The grey blue-haired younger boy turned his head and smiled at her, "Good to see that you will be joining us Sakura-tan!" he beamed cheerfully while – as Sakura noticed – Ukon was on the ground preparing something over the wall. The older twin glanced up and nodded briefly at Sakura, then back at his business.

Sakura stared at them, confused, "I demand explanations for this…" she muttered, yawning.

Ukon stood up and walked toward the other two. He showed a pack of…something…with a picture of a pig on it. The funny part was that the pig has blonde hair. Kinda reminds her of-

"Ino-pig exploding powder." Ukon said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. Sakura sweat dropped; so it's really…

"Ino?"

"She's a hag." Sakon said firmly, waving his hand dismissively, "She gets on my nerve." Ukon nodded, not saying anything.

"And what about the, erm, 'exploding powder' part?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow, "And why did you…er…kidnap me?"

Sakon shrugged, "Easy, because they do explode," he grinned, "And we kidnap you because we have to get your permission, **_Ms. Sakura Haruno_**."

Sakura paled, "Wait, w-w-w-what!"

They knew?

"You knew?"

This time, it was Ukon to speak up, "Yes. But don't worry, we are just minors, we won't tell anybody. That's the deal we made with Uncle."

"Pedo? Orochimaru?"

"Sadly, yes," Sakon sighed, shaking his head, "I agree on the pedo thingy." He said, dead-panned.

"…So, what are you gonna involve me to this…exploding powder thing? Fry me up with it?"

"No, not exactly, but we'll do it with," the genius boy grinned, "Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened, they planned to do this to _Sasuke_? To their own _cousin_?

"But I thought you love him!"

"Ewwww! Who said that?"

"You! Yes! Exactly you!" she said, nodding fiercely as Sakon pointed at himself in confusion. Ukon raised both of his eyebrows.

Sakon blushed, then coughed, "Urg~ Forget it. I'll just get on with this…" he muttered, snatching another pack of _'Ino-pig exploding powder'_ on the floor, and asked a question Sakura thought she would never **_ever_** even here it when she's in this school.

"Do you want to get out of this school?"

Silence erupted, Sakura's eyes widened, she gaped like a fish on land.

"Of-of-of course I do! I've wished to be out of this hell-hole for such a long time! But failed! Miserably!" she yelled in frustration, not knowing what she is frustrated for.

"Blame that Sasuke-asshole!"

She recalled times when she tried to escape – which lessened during the school months. That first time, she tried to just pack up her things and leave, but Sasuke beat the hell out of her.

The second time, she was so desperate in leaving, so she used the blankets to make a rope; typical thing she learned from movies and manga, but hey! It actually works! Too bad they were in the second highest floor, which took a freaking long time to find all the blankets, and curtains! But then, when she was about to climb down, that devil of a bastard appeared with a pair of scissors, and that stupid smirk on his face. He gave her a heart attack! I mean, really!

Sakura cried, "I'll do anything to leave this place, it's not my choice after all. It's my mother's."

Sakon grinned, "Then help us eliminate Sasuke Uchiha."

Okay that definitely shocked her.

Sakura gaped, "I-I thought you have some peaceful plans. An-and you were just kidding about the killing your cousin thing."

Sakon raised his eyebrow, "No, no I'm not. Seriously! Everyone thinks we're small or something to be able to commit a crime! But, urg, they're wrong! We made the best crime scene ever! Now what do you say? You're in or not?"

Sakura stayed silent. She didn't know what to do, stay here with her friends or come home…

She thought about Naruto and his loud mouth.

Neji and his neutral expression.

Lee and his creepiness – but that guy has one good sense of humor that can make people laugh, and a non-pride soul too, which was good.

Kakashi-sensei and his porn books, disgusting, but she respects the teacher.

Haku and Zabuza – the cosplayer and his butler, she didn't know why but they're becoming a part of their gang already lately.

Sakura had become so used to them . . .

This was her home.

And with that, she made her decision.

She looked up with determined eyes, before firmly said out the words:

"I'm staying here!"

**Phew! Done! See! I promise an extra chapter in just a short while. Well, do you enjoy it? The next chapter will be out soon since I have the idea in my head already.**

**It's already eleven pm now and I really need to go to sleep, then ja!**

**_Hope ~ Hope n' Faith xxxxxxx_**

**Continue to send virtual gifts and happy birthday-s to Faith! Remember! 26th September!**

**And like Katie (if some of you have ever read my birthday present gift I wrote for her), I am going to write her a story too, that's my official gift besides the punch to her stomach. **

**If any of you is a Linkin Park's fan, R&R that! Thank you!**

**AND REMEMBER! REVIEW THIS TOO! XDDD**


	17. Apologizes

**MORE BETAs NEEDED!**

* * *

><p><em>Hello you guys. This is Hope from Hope n' Faith.<em>

_I am currently in need of another beta, or two, to check my stories and chapters before they will be posted. Aprilup was a little busy lately, so she couldn't see them over. _

_This is very urgent; please review or PM to let me know about this. My weak point is the grammar (I write my stories in Past Tense), and I tend to get very confusing with my stories (somewhat awkward), so I hope you could fix them for me; or maybe give me some advices on the stories. Faith helps me with the plots only, and her grammar skills are not higher than me, so it was really hard for us._

_Thank you very much for reading this._

_And very sorry for letting you down, because you probably thought that this was another chapter updated. Right?_

_Tee hee._

_**Hope**_

_**~ Hope n' Faith**_

**__**_Again, I give my apologizes to the moderators._


End file.
